Symptoms
by Kasanatta
Summary: Petey finds a book that seems like it might be pretty useful in diagnosing whatever makes Gary act like...well, himself. But of course it can't be so simple, especially when Gary sees it and decides to mess with Petey's head a little. Slash everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Bully is such an underrated fandom. D: We really love it, so expect this to turn into a nice, long fic, eventually. Don't forget to review. c:

Disclaimer: We don't own anything~

* * *

Petey looked at the clock with a sigh. When he slipped into the library to lose the jocks that had set their sights on him, he didn't expect to stay there quite so long. But he couldn't help lingering for a while when a book caught his eye. It was fairly new and in good condition, by Bullworth's standards, anyway, and dealt with many different aspects of psychology. It was a subject he had always been somewhat interested in, but had never taken the time to really look into. And it wasn't until coming to Bullworth that he actually gained a _reason _to look into it: Gary Smith. Let's face it, the kid was a psycho. Petey knew it by the end of the first day he came to the school. And of course, with his luck, they had to share a room. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Petey gave a small smile to the librarian before deciding bringing the book with him wouldn't hurt and walking over to the check-out desk. "I'd like to rent this one."

The librarian returned the smile before taking the book and quickly scanning the bar code. Petey was one of the few students, besides the nerds, that she actually didn't mind too much. All the others were barbaric and idiotic clowns. They had no business being in her library. She handed the book back to Petey, curious as to why he had checked out this particular book. "This is due back in two weeks."

"Alright, thanks." Petey put the book in his bag, looking outside to make sure the coast was clear before heading back to the boy's dorm.

Gary was lounging on the couch of the commons room in the boy's dorm, a stress ball getting abused in his left hand. The school had decided counseling would be a good idea for the young sociopath. Gary, however, thought differently, and made it his mission to all but force the counselor to quit. It had gone better than he thought; after only two sessions Gary had convinced the woman with his charm the he was perfectly stable, mentally or otherwise. He had been sent off with nothing more than the stress ball he currently had for situations in which he might lose his temper. Now he was bored. He had already run off every boy in the commons, and he was hoping for some entertainment. Maybe that new kid, Hopkins, would be worth investigating.

Petey glanced at the back of Gary's head as he walked by, putting his bag down in the room they shared. It was kind of creepy when he just sat around by himself like that, but by now Petey was almost used to it. He walked back to the commons room, a little curious about what the other boy was thinking about, and sat on the couch. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to be right then, anyway. "Hey Gary."

Gary smirked when he felt the couch sink with Petey's weight. Petey was always the most fun to torment, it never got old. "Hey Femme-Boy." He shifted on the couch so he was facing Petey, one of his legs bent and the other across the boy's lap.

Petey ignored the leg in his lap, figuring Gary just wanted to get a reaction out of him as usual. "Don't call me that. Do you know where the remote is?"

"Why do you wanna know? You gonna watch the sports channel again? You like to watch the girls in their swimsuits don't you?" Gary elbowed him in the side a little rougher than necessary. "Or is it the _boy's_ swim team that you like so much?" Since he didn't get a reaction from the way they were sitting, Gary decided he would just have to try harder.

Petey winced, rubbing his side and scooting further away from Gary. "Don't be such a jerk. And for your information, I wanted to watch Lost."

"And what in the hell is Lost? Hm?" Gary asked, leaning in, knowing full well how much Petey hated having his personal space invaded.

"A show that makes absolutely no sense." Petey leaned further away and pressed himself against the arm of the couch, not wanting to give Gary any more attention than he had to until the other boy was bored of bugging him. "You'd probably like it," he muttered quietly.

"No sense? You're right, I probably would like it!" Gary grinned. "I have an idea." He got up from the couch, yanking Petey up with him.

Petey managed to stop himself from making an incredibly embarrassing squeaking noise as he was pulled to his feet, stumbling a little. Any chance he had of watching TV was definitely gone at that point, so he figured he might as well find out what his new plans for the afternoon were. "What kind of idea?"

"I'm gonna take over the school." Gary's voice was firm, as if no amount of persuading could change his mind. And he knew exactly how he was going to do it, too.

"Oh come on, Gary. That's dumb." Petey wasn't sure why anyone would want to control their dump of a school, let alone Gary.

"It's not dumb, Petey." Gary looked down at Petey, a look in his eye that spelled disaster for anyone he was going to use in his new plan. "It'll be the start of something huge. We need that Hopkins kid."

"We? I don't want a part of something like this. Besides, Jimmy seems nice." Great, now Gary wanted to start dragging other people into trouble, too.

"Jimmy doesn't look very intelligent. Which is perfect for what I need him to do. Not like anyone else here has half a brain, either." Gary smirked. "Everyone is so easy to manipulate." He headed for the door, a firm grip on Petey's elbow as he headed for the football field.

Petey frowned, following the taller boy. Not like he had much of a choice. "_My_ brain works fine. Why are we going here?"

Gary ignored Petey's futile attempt at a comeback. "Because," he said as he stood at the top of the steps and surveyed the field, "Jocks are the most brainless of all."

"Gary, tell me you aren't gonna mess with them."

Gary grinned over his shoulder at Petey. "What else are they good for?" He headed down the cracked cement steps to the field where the jocks were practicing their plays and one of the smaller jocks, Kirby, had the ball.

Petey sighed as he followed, trying not to think of how many ways things could go horribly wrong. He wasn't doing a very good job of it. Meanwhile, a particularly sloppy pass from Kirby managed to fulfill one of those scenarios by whacking him upside the head with the football and knocking him to the ground with a yelp.

"Uh...guys, can we count that as a goal?"

Gary didn't even try to stop himself from laughing as he outright pointed at Petey. "Way to take one to the face, Femme-Boy!"

Ted, the captain of the team, just shrugged. "I guess so, it made it over the goal line."

Petey groaned, shooting Gary a glare and rubbing his forehead before standing up. "It's not funny!"

Kirby grinned proudly. "Good."

"Okay, practice is over for today, guys." With that Ted and the rest of the team climbed the stairs, headed for the gym's locker room.

"Hey Kirby," Gary said, grabbing the shorter boy by the arm, "You got a sec?" Without waiting for an answer, Gary pulled the boy behind one of the stands. Kirby yanked his arm away, annoyed at being dragged off. "What do you want? I gotta catch up with the guys."

Gary didn't say anything before leaning in and pressing his lips against Kirby's. It was obvious that Kirby was in the closet. Well, it was to him, at least. And he planned to use it to his advantage. He could care less that he was kissing another guy; things like that didn't really bother him. And he was only using Kirby, after all.

With a strangled noise that he would never, _ever_ admit was a squeak, Kirby shoved the taller boy away with both hands. "What the hell?"

Gary held back a smirk as he ran a thumb over the boy's cheek in mock care. "Don't say that like you don't know." He leaned in to kiss Kirby again, but stopped just a breath away. He knew exactly what he was doing to the jock, and everything was going according to plan.

Kirby backed himself up against the back of the bleachers with a slight shudder and a glare. "Back off, man."

"Is that really what you want, Kirby?" Gary matched his steps and was once again in front of the boy, their height difference more prominent in such close proximity.

Kirby pressed himself against the bleachers, his glare starting to look just a little uncertain. "Yes."

"I need a little favor," Gary said as he rested his hands on Kirby's hips, giving them a quick squeeze. "How about helping me out?"

Kirby shuddered a little harder than before, trying to decide if he wanted to lean away from Gary's touch or further into it. "It, uh, depends on what you want."

"You heard of that new kid, Hopkins?" Gary knew at this point he had won for sure. He was that much closer to his goal.

Kirby furrowed his eyebrows a little, nodding. "Yes? What about him?"

"I need you to convince the jocks to hate him." If his plan was going to work, he had to get all the cliques to hate Jimmy. Then he would have no one to turn to but Gary.

At that point, Kirby just wanted to get back to his room, away from how confused Gary was making him. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Great." Gary gave Kirby one last quick kiss to seal the deal before walking out from behind the bleachers.

After wiping his lips off with the back of his hand, Kirby hurried back to his room in a daze. When people told him Gary was weird, they definitely weren't kidding.

"Alright, who's next?" Gary mumbled to himself as he wandered Bullworth's campus in search of his next victim. He knew every clique had at least one person who was gay, but he figured with some cliques it would just be easier to convince the leaders by lying. Lying would be the way to go with the preps, so he headed off towards Harrington house thinking of some insults he could throw at them.

Derby, about to head to the gym in town, frowned when he saw Gary approaching. "Is there a _reason_ you're over here? I hope you know no one will be letting you in."

Gary rolled his eyes. "I just came to see if you've heard about all the things that the new Hopkins kid has been saying about you." These guys were even bigger jerks than Gary, and that was saying something.

Derby's eyes narrowed, his trip to the gym forgotten for a moment. "_What_? What kind of things?"

"Just that you're all inbred and you have webbed toes." Gary shrugged. "But who would believe that? I mean he's just the new guy, where does he get off saying things like that about the upper-class of Bullworth?" Too easy. Give these guys a few compliments and they're on your side in no time.

Derby let out a low growl, sneering. "Is that so? Well then, I'll have to let the others know. He's going to regret this."

"I figured as much, the jocks aren't very happy about him either. Though I doubt you care what they think." Feeling like his job was done, Gary headed in the opposite direction, back to the boy's dorms. Once he was back inside his own room he looked over at Petey who seemed absorbed by the book he was reading. Feeling a grin form on his face, Gary snuck up behind the other boy, taking hold of the back of his chair and jolting him. "Petey!"

Petey shrieked, dropping the book and covering his mouth. "Gary, you jerk!" His face felt hot, and he grabbed the book and returned it to his bag while he waited for the embarrassed blush to fade away.

Gary nearly died! He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he held his stomach, nearly doubling over from laughing. "W-wow, Petey, that was the best one yet!" Straightening himself up and fighting back another wave of laughter, he retrieved the book from Petey's bag. "Symptoms of mental illnesses? What is this?"

"It's for an essay," Petey answered far too quickly, hoping he didn't sound too suspicious. He should've known better than to think keeping the book with him wouldn't end horribly like everything else. His face was still a little red as he tried to snatch the book out of Gary's hands.

Gary frowned as he held the book up and out of Petey's reach. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" He flipped to a page with a pink bookmark in it, momentarily scoffing at it before scanning the page. "You think I'm a sociopath?"

Petey bit his lower lip, looking guilty. "I don't think that, Gary. Come on. Give the book back."

He was a little pissed that Petey was doing this behind his back, but that was outweighed by his amusement for Petey's apparent concern for his condition. "What else have I got?" He turned a few more pages before losing interest and tossing the book on the desk where it thudded loudly.

Cringing a little at the noise, Petey put the book back into his bag. "I'm telling you, it's for an essay I'm writing. You're just being paranoid."

"So I have paranoia, too?" Gary smirked as Petey became more flustered and animated in his attempt to convince him. He looked over at the alarm clock they shared, the smirk never leaving his face. "Hey, isn't it past your bedtime?"

Petey stammered a bit before giving Gary a resigned sigh, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere at the time. "I don't go to bed for another hour," he answered seriously, not quite catching on that he was still being made fun of.

"Whatever, Femme-Boy." Gary yawned as he laid down on his bed, arms behind his head. He watched Petey sit at the desk and do homework for what felt like forever. He was almost asleep when Petey finally stirred.

Petey stifled a yawn with his hand as he stood up and grabbed his pajamas, changing into them. He wasn't sure if Gary had fallen asleep yet, but after he had turned off the light and curled up under his blanket, he mumbled a quiet 'goodnight' to the other boy.

Petey must've been really tired to have changed in front of him. He usually went into the bathroom that was connected to their room when he changed, and Gary was mildly surprised by just how effeminate he really was. He ignored the boy as he continued to watch him from his bed.

Figuring Gary wasn't even awake anymore, Petey didn't think much of not getting an answer. He pulled his blanket up further, quickly falling asleep.

Gary closed his eyes, but he couldn't quell his thoughts. His mind was racing with plans and ideas, and he couldn't keep up. He sat up and took one quick glance at Petey before getting up and getting the book back out of the other boy's bag. He took a seat on the edge of his bed, and switched the small lamp on his nightstand on. Glancing over more of the pages he discovered that people that had these illnesses might be even more messed up than he was. He would have to meet those people. After reading the book for a while and finding himself nodding off every now and then, Gary looked over at the clock. The red digital letters read 2:00 am. He dropped the book back in Petey's bag before collapsing on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Petey had managed to sleep pretty well, and the next morning he even managed to convince Gary to go have breakfast with him, once he got him out of bed. He never did understand why the other boy was so hard to wake up at a decent time. He grabbed an apple from one of the baskets in the cafeteria, glancing at Jimmy sitting by himself and giving him a small wave before looking back to Gary. "What are you gonna eat?"

Gary yawned, too tired to be angry at Petey for waking him up so early. He looked at Jimmy briefly before grabbing a banana and peeling it. "This."

Jimmy waved back to Petey from his table, and considered going to sit with him before he spotted Gary. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't trust that guy. He got up and left before Petey had time to invite him over.

Taking a bite out of the apple, Petey blinked when he looked back and didn't see Jimmy. "Hey, where'd he go? Weird." Hoping someone had warned Jimmy that the only safe food in the cafeteria was in the fruit baskets, he sat at a table to finish eating.

Finishing the banana in three big bites, Gary tossed the peel on the floor. He hoped a nerd would slip on it before he left, but he doubted it. "Who cares where he went? I do need to talk to him, though." He looked over at the entrance to the cafeteria and was mildly surprised when he saw Kirby walk in.

"You're still going through with your ridiculous take over the school plan? Come on, Gary," Petey said with a frown.

Kirby glanced at Gary and looked around the cafeteria as inconspicuously as he could, making sure none of his friends were around before greeting the taller boy. "Hey Gary. Hey uh...pink shirt kid."

He smiled charmingly at the boy. He knew his plan from yesterday had worked, and that he had at least confused Kirby enough to fall into his trap. "Did you do me that favor?" Gary figured that since Petey was so against his plan, the less he knew, the better.

Petey huffed when Gary ignored him, confused about why this guy was even talking to them. How did Gary convince a jock to help with his crazy schemes? "My name is _Petey_."

"I took care of it," Kirby answered, shrugging off Petey's reply.

"Perfect. Did you want to do something with me today?" He gave the jock a sultry look as he stood up.

Petey made a face before standing up as well and walking out, not particularly interested in watching Gary try to charm his way into their classmate's pants, which left Kirby standing there trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh. Well I'm sorta busy, I dunno..."

Shrugging, Gary walked past the shorter boy. "Maybe some other time, then?"

Kirby drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before looking back at Gary. "We could see a movie tomorrow. If you wanna, I mean."

"Sure thing." Gary waved without looking back and headed for the dorms. Maybe it was time for a break from the plan, to let things sink in. In the meantime he would mess with Petey, but how? Since Petey already thought he was a sociopath, perhaps he could make him think he had other illnesses too? Making a sharp turn, Gary instead went to the library, plopping down in front of a computer.

He searched the web for all kinds of disorders and symptoms before finding a few he liked. "Let's see here...maybe I should just have a bunch of symptoms and let Petey figure it out. That seems much more fun." Gary continued to mumble to himself as he planned out his new little scheme.

After storming off, Petey actually found himself getting a little bored. That tended to happen when he wasn't around Gary, and it annoyed him to no end. It made him seem so dependant. Shaking his head, he picked up the book that had been getting so much of his attention lately and flipped through it a bit more.

Jimmy had seen Petey go back to his room, and since Gary was nowhere in sight, he decided to follow him. "Hey Pete."

"Oh, hey Jimmy." Petey put his bookmark back and put the book away, giving Jimmy a smile. "You disappeared pretty fast earlier."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jimmy said as he took a seat on the bed next to Petey, "Gary just gives me the creeps, you know?"

Petey couldn't help laughing a little at that. "He creeped me out at first, too. I'm used to him now."

"How long have you known him?" Jimmy put his hands down on the bed, his left brushing against Petey's thigh.

Petey couldn't help being embarrassed when he flinched a bit at the contact. "A little over a year."

"I almost feel bad for you." Jimmy laughed as he set his hand on Petey's knee. "Jumpy much?"

Petey felt his face flush as he laughed a little. "Sorry, Gary's been sneaking up and trying to scare me a lot, lately."

"Why?" He slowly slid his hand up the smaller boy's leg, feeling him tense up. He wasn't all that sure what he was doing; did he have a thing for this guy?

If there was one thing Petey knew how to do, it was to completely ignore a problem and hope it got better. So when Jimmy's hand stayed on his leg, he forced himself not to think about it and tried to keep the conversation going. "Uh, he wants to see what kind of embarrassing noises he can scare me into making. It's fun for him."

"That does sound like fun." Jimmy wondered just exactly what kind of noises Petey _did_ make, and figured he might as well find out. The hand that was still slowly moving up the other boy's leg finally reached its destination as his fingers brushed over Petey's crotch.

Admittedly, the ignore-it-and-pray-it-goes-away method wasn't usually very reliable. Petey made a shrill squeaking noise and grabbed the bigger boy's wrist, his face redder than ever. "I-I think you need to stop."

"Sorry, I-" Jimmy was interrupted by a cough. Turning to look at the doorway, he frowned when he saw Gary. "What're you doing here?"

"This is my room." Gary narrowed his eyes when he got a good look at the situation. "Do I need to come back later?" He crossed his arms; this wasn't what he was expecting at all. Damn Jimmy.

Petey practically cringed at the tone of Gary's voice. He was _pissed_. "I-I, um, no. It's not what it looks like, Gary," he stammered as he pushed Jimmy's hand out of his lap, wishing he had something to say that didn't sound so damn ridiculous.

"Maybe you should go." Jimmy was skeptical about how tough Gary really was, and to prove his point he snaked an arm around Petey's waist.

Gary clenched his teeth. Screw this bastard, he was going to make Jimmy Hopkins' life a living _hell_. Forcing himself to put on a cool facade, Gary smirked. "Glad to see you're finally getting some action, Femme-Boy. I figured you swung that way. Wait until everyone hears about this." He then walked out before either of the other boys had a chance to say anything. He knew Petey would be scared shitless, but Jimmy had no idea of what was to come.

"Jimmy, you made him mad!" Petey gave the boy an almost frantic look. Gary already made a good portion of Petey's life hell, but if he followed through on that threat then he might as well have painted a big red target on his forehead. And the most frustrating thing was that Jimmy didn't even seem to care what anyone thought!

"It's not that big of a deal, Pete."

Petey sighed, flopping back on the bed. "Tell that to Gary."

Gary spent the rest of the day going from clique to clique making sure that by the end of it, everyone was against Jimmy Hopkins. After meeting up with Kirby around 7 pm Gary relaxed a little while listening to him go on about that day's football practice. He wasn't paying particularly close attention through most of it, as he was still plotting against Jimmy and coming up with ways to make Petey think he was crazier than he really was. "Hey Kirby, let's go back to my room." He put an arm around the boy and gave a quick tug, hoping he would get the idea.

Kirby froze in the middle of explaining his favorite new play the team had come up with, leaning into Gary a little. "Uh, sure."

"Good." He slid his hand down to rest on Kirby's hip before leading him back to the boy's dorm and into his room. "Home sweet home."

Glancing around nervously every now and then, Kirby followed him. "Hey, don't you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, but he shouldn't care since he was getting it on with Hopkins this afternoon." He sat down on his bed and pulled Kirby into his lap. Petey usually showered around this time, so he wanted to make sure that the boy would get a show when he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sick," Kirby muttered, scrunching up his nose. "My roommate is always bringing people back to the room with him." Without the danger of being in public, he was feeling a lot less nervous and a lot more curious as he tried to get comfortable in the other boy's lap.

Gary laughed as he ran his hands down Kirby's sides where they came to rest on his ass. "Who's your roommate? What's he do with them?" He wondered just how easy it would be to get into this boy's pants. By the way he was adjusting himself in his lap, he figured not too long.

Kirby squirmed, trying to figure out what to do with his hands and finally settling for resting them on Gary's shoulders. "Trent, and he does all kinds of things. Doesn't even care if I'm in there."

"Be a little more specific, hm?" He gave an exploratory squeeze and grinned at the look on Kirby's face. "Does he do anything that interests you?"

"I don't watch, man. Gross." Kirby leaned closer, licking up the side of the taller boy's neck to see if he could get a reaction.

"Well, if there's a show-" Gary couldn't stop himself from gasping at the sudden sensation. Kirby was braver than he thought; he'd have to get back at him for that one. He brought one hand around to run down Kirby's chest and stomach before it dipped into the waistband of his pants and boxers.

Kirby shivered, squeezing Gary's shoulders in anticipation. He thought it was about the time he should've been saying things were going way too fast, but he didn't feel anywhere near ready to stop yet.

When Petey stepped out of the bathroom, he must have stared for at least half a minute before mumbling a rushed apology and hurrying out of the room. He did _not_ need to see that.

Gary snickered at Petey's reaction. He had been wondering how much further he was going to have to go before he decided to walk in. "Well that was fun, but it's getting pretty late and you should be getting back to your room."

Kirby went a little pale at the thought of someone seeing them, but it was just that wimpy kid, so he _hoped_ no one else would find out. "Uh, yeah, see you later." He stood up and adjusted his clothes a little before going to his own room, giving Petey the most threatening look he could manage as he passed him in the hall. Petey just sighed, going back into the room and sitting on his bed without bothering to look at Gary.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Femme-boy," taking his normal position on his bed with his arms behind his head, Gary looked at Petey, "How'd it go with Jimmy? You finally get a little action?" He knew exactly what happened after he left: nothing. Petey most likely apologized profusely while asking Jimmy to leave, while Jimmy was probably trying to convince Petey that what happened was no big deal.

"It wasn't like that, Gary." What was Gary even up to? Was he trying to get him back for what happened with Jimmy? If he was, then _why_?

Gary figured now would be a good time to put his plan with Petey into action. Step 1: Memory loss and replacement. "What wasn't like that?"

Petey frowned a little. "Wha- you know what I mean, what happened with Jimmy."

Gary snapped his fingers and sat up. "Oh yeah, you were making out with him in the gym today. I remember now. That Christy girl was yelling and all that."

Making a horrified face, Petey shook his head quickly. "That isn't what happened!"

"Really? I could've sworn that's what it was. Oh well, goodnight Femme-Boy." Gary rolled over, his back facing Petey as he grinned. If Petey fell for this, he would never let him live it down. As for tomorrow, maybe mood swings? He'd see how he felt in the morning.

Petey watched the other boy with a worried look, trying to figure out what was going on. Gary was getting weirder lately. But apparently he was done talking for the night, so there was no use trying to get anything else out of him. "Goodnight."

After a quick breakfast of powdered doughnuts from the snack machine in the commons room, Gary headed outside. The bullies were his target today. They usually hung out all around the school, so unless he just ran into one they'd be a lot harder to find. He headed for the school's main building and roamed the halls. He had twenty minutes before classes started to find a bully and convince him that Jimmy Hopkins was the scum of the earth. Shouldn't be that hard really.

Luckily for Gary, Trent happened to be hanging around the lockers after forgetting his lock combination for the hundredth time. It was pretty sad when you had to try to pick your own lock. "Tch, stupid thing."

Gary spotted Trent, and by the looks of it he was struggling. He walked up, clapping the taller boy on the shoulder. "Need some help, Trent?"

"Only if you're any good at picking locks," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Can't help you there, but I'm sure Hopkins can, since he thinks he's such a better bully and all." Making the bullies feel inferior was the only way Gary could think of to get under their skin. Apparently that whole 'bullies are only bullies to make themselves feel better' thing was right.

Trent looked caught off-guard for a moment before grinning. "There's no way he's anywhere near as good as me. He doesn't even have any friends to help him out."

"That's exactly it, he says he's so good that he doesn't even need anyone to back him up. Says he doesn't need to hide behind someone else." Gary leaned one shoulder against the cool locker. "Someone really needs to set that guy straight if you know what I mean."

Trent's grin faded fast. "I don't hide behind anyone. Who does that jerk think he is?"

"Who knows, but he's been talking about everyone like he owns the school. Someone needs to put him in his place before he gets out of hand." With a quick wave Gary headed for his English class.

With an annoyed growl, Trent ignored Gary's wave and left the building. There was no point in going to class if he couldn't get his books, anyway, and he had some payback to plan.

Gary took his usual seat at the back of the class and rested his chin on his fist. Hopefully his teacher would be to hungover to teach today. He still needed to convince the nerds (if he could even get close enough to the skittish clique to do anything), and the greasers. Those two would be a little harder to sway, especially since that nerd girl, Beatrice, had an obvious thing for Hopkins. Hm, maybe he could tell Johnny that Jimmy had been messing around with Lola.

Mr. Galloway followed his usual class plan, passing out worksheets and slumping back into his chair to drink what he would insist was water. The worksheets were easy to the point of being insulting, as usual.

Gary glanced over worksheet and rolled his eyes. He supposed it was better than actually having something challenging to do, but Mr. Galloway could've at least pretended like he was trying to teach them new things. He quickly filled in the blanks of the paper before staring out the window. He had the whole thing planned out, once all the cliques hated Jimmy they would confront him, and if he figured correctly Jimmy would resolve the issue, leaving him as king of the school for the time being. That's when Gary's final step went into action, if all went well Jimmy would be expelled and Gary would be there to take his rightful place.

When the bell rang after what felt like an eternity, Gary rose from his seat and headed to his next series of classes, which followed very similar pattern. When finally he had finished his school day, free to waste the rest of the day doing whatever he pleased, Gary headed to the auto shop.

Not quite all of the greasers were at their usual hangout that day, due to the fact that Johnny had found out about yet another of Lola's side boyfriends. As usual, they had all tried to calm him down, but eventually everyone but Peanut left to let him cool off. "Johnny, ya gotta calm down, man."

Gary stopped at the corner, being careful not to make a sound he listened in.

"That damn Jimmy! I'm gonna kill him for touching my girl!" Johnny's fists were clenched as he paced back and forth.

"It's Lola we're talking about," Peanut replied with an annoyed sigh. "I wouldn't be surprised if she jumped him before he even knew what was happening."

With a satisfied smirk, Gary left the two greasers, knowing his job was done before he had even started. He could still hear Johnny yelling about how Lola wasn't easy and that Jimmy was going to pay all the way to the gym, while Peanut hopelessly tried to calm him. Jimmy was making this way too easy for him. He would be done way ahead of schedule at this rate. He went down to the football field, taking a sharp left towards the observatory. He often wondered how a rundown school like Bullworth ever got the funds to build one, and he suspected that the nerds may have had something to do with it. Although upon closer inspection the observatory was just as run down as the rest of the school. Gary knocked on the large double doors and waited.

Earnest opened the door and peeked out, going a little pale when he saw who had knocked. "What do you want? We're in the middle of a meeting."

Gary flashed Earnest one of his charming smiles and pushed past him. "I'm just here to offer a warning." He glanced around, noticing piles of broken or unusable machine parts and tools. Guess nerds weren't as neat as they let on.

Not looking very happy about Gary inviting himself in, Earnest pushed his glasses up a little. "A warning?"

"About Jimmy Hopkins. He's siding with the jocks to come and take over the observatory." Gary wondered if this new story might catch up to him, but he figured it would be the only believable thing, since telling them Jimmy was making fun of them wouldn't have much effect on them at all.

"Well we aren't scared of them," Earnest said with a huff. "We just have to finish our secret weapon. Why would you try to help us, anyway?"

"Because it's in my best interest that Jimmy Hopkins doesn't succeed. So, if you'd like some help, I'm here for you." Gary was willing to say just about anything to get some word on this new 'secret weapon'.

"Well...I'd have to talk to the others about it." He didn't trust Gary very much, but they _could_ use some help.

"That's fine, there's no rush. You know where to find me." Gary left the observatory, holding back a snort when one of the more portly nerds tripped on some of the parts. He headed back to the football field and sat down on the bleachers to get his thoughts straight.

* * *

After searching through a good portion of his book trying to figure out something that might have caused Gary's strange behavior the night before, Petey finally gave up and took a little while to actually worry about his own problems. The incident with Jimmy was still fresh in his mind, and his face went red every time he thought about it. He just hoped he would be able to talk to Jimmy after that awkward moment. And he still couldn't figure out why it had apparently gotten under Gary's skin so much. Sighing, Petey got up from his desk and went to watch some TV.

Lounging on the couch watching basketball was Jimmy. What the hell was up with everyone around this school? It's like they were all out to get him. Gord had said something about webbed toes, but he had no idea what the hell that meant. How would Jimmy know if the preps had webbed toes? He shuddered at the thought. Someone was going around and telling all the cliques shit about him, he was sure of it. The only clique whose anger made sense right now was the greasers, more specifically Johnny. But how was he supposed to have known that Lola chick was taken? He just wanted out of this school. He hoped his mom would come back from her 50th honeymoon soon.

Hearing the shuffling sounds of footsteps Jimmy craned his neck to see who it was. He grinned when he saw Petey. "Hey Pete." He sat up to give the boy some room to sit down.

Petey cursed himself for blushing a little when he saw Jimmy, getting a soda from the vending machine and sitting next to the other boy. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, you got any idea why the preps and the jocks wanna kick my ass?" He threw his arms over the back of the couch and watched the smaller boy. "Something happened in the past couple days to make 'em really hate my guts."

Opening the can and drinking a little, Petey thought for a moment. "It might've been Gary."

"Gary? Why the hell would he do something like that?" If Petey thought it was Gary then it must've been him, because Jimmy doubted that Petey would just accuse his 'friend' like that.

"Well...for some reason, I think he's mad about what happened the other day." Petey felt a little bad about leaving out the whole 'take over the school' plan, but he still wasn't sure how that involved Jimmy, and he knew Gary would be pretty angry if he messed up whatever he was trying to do.

"Why would he be? Are you two a thing? And all this shit started happening before that." Jimmy was getting more confused by the second. It couldn't have just been that, there was more to it and he would have to talk to Gary to find out.

"No!" Petey shook his head quickly in embarrassment, trying to figure out what to say. "I don't know exactly what Gary is up to, I'm just pretty sure he doesn't like you at all."

"Weird. Do you like him? Maybe he likes you, you really should sort all that out before one of you explodes." Jimmy grinned. No wonder Gary picked on the smaller boy all the time, it was hilarious.

"I like _girls_," Petey protested apprehensively. The last thing he needed was another person that made fun of him all the time!

"Whatever Pete, do you know where Gary is? I wanna talk to him about all this." The faster he could kick Gary's ass, the faster he could just get on with his life.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. There's no telling where he is."

"Well when you see him, tell him I gotta talk to him. I'm gonna go try and straighten some of this out now. See ya later. "Jimmy left in search of the bullies, hoping they weren't already against him.

"I'll tell him. Bye Jimmy." Petey turned the TV off and walked out, deciding he needed to have a talk with Gary, too.

* * *

Gary sneezed from his seat on the bleachers. Was someone talking about him? He shook his head and looked at the field once more. There was a game on Saturday, so the football team was practicing longer than usual. Kirby was easy to spot since only him and one other boy on the team were so small.

Annoyed and tired after an almost school-wide search for Gary, Petey finally thought to check the football field. Of _course_ Gary had to be in the last place he looked. Petey hurried past the team to avoid another head injury and sat next to Gary. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been here all afternoon." Gary never took his eyes off Kirby as he went through a play for what was probably the tenth time. "I'm really starting to like that kid." He wasn't sure if he said it because it was true, or if it was because Petey was sitting there.

Petey glanced over to where Gary was looking, feeling a little jealous. The least Gary could do was _look_ at him for a minute while he talked. "Oh. Well I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Kirby scored a touchdown and grinned in Gary's direction, which he returned with a small wave. "Is this about you and Jimmy?"

"No, it's about you, so you can at least pretend to be interested now," Petey replied, his annoyance showing a little.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the jock to look at Petey. "Are you jealous?" He smirked. "Do you want a kiss too?"

"I don't care what you do with him. You're the one that got jealous." Petey almost instantly wished he had left out the last statement. "Look, I just wanna know if you made the jocks and the preps pissed at Jimmy."

Gary couldn't help it, he laughed. "Jealous! Of you and Jimmy? Yeah right, Petey. I can't think of anything more ridiculous then what you just said. And of course that was me. You know I'm using Jimmy." This was war now.

Petey glared, standing up. "Don't act like I'm stupid, Gary. You were mad, whether you admit it or not. And Jimmy doesn't deserve all this. It's hard enough to go to this school without everyone hating you."

"He was the one going around and bragging about being kicked out of all his other schools. If he's such a badass then this should be no problem for him." Gary stood up too, giving a menacing look to the smaller boy. "Oh, and stay out as long as you can tonight, unless you wanna walk in on something." Leaving Petey behind with his mouth hanging open, Gary walked onto the field. The threat was an empty one, seeing as Gary wasn't really gonna try and get into Kirby's pants. If Kirby was into it then Gary wasn't gonna say no, but he had no intention of trying.

He walked over to the jock's hang out across the field, zigzagging through the team until he reached Kirby. "You looked good out there today."

"Thanks," Kirby said with a grin. "Is something going on with your roommate?"

"He's just upset that I won't have a threesome with him and Jimmy. Hey, you wanna go into town and grab some Chinese or something?" Even Gary wasn't sure why he said the things he did half the time, but hey, it made life interesting. And all the hilarious reactions he got made it worth it.

Kirby made a face. "I'm just not gonna question that. Chinese sounds good."

"Then let's go." Gary grabbed Kirby by the wrist and pulled him from the crowd of sweaty jocks, making his way to the gate.

Full of Chinese noodles and other assorted dishes, Gary dumped his bike behind the boy's dorms before heading inside to his room with Kirby not far behind. "I'm stuffed." He practically threw himself onto bed, looking back at Kirby from an awkward angle.

Glancing into the bathroom to make sure they weren't about to get walked in on again, Kirby laughed and sat next to Gary. "You ate too much, man."

Gary rolled over onto his back. "Hey, I paid for two, so I made sure I ate for two. So Petey isn't here?"

"You practically ate for the whole football team! Nah, he's not in the bathroom." Feeling a little brave, Kirby leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy's.

Gary put his hand on the back of the jock's head, putting a little more pressure into the kiss as he moved his lips against Kirby's. Who knew the boy could be so brave? Guess there was no way he was in the closet after that.

"Swear not to tell anyone about this," Kirby mumbled against the other boy's lips, supporting himself with one arm so he could hold onto Gary's hair with his free hand.

"And what's gonna happen if I do?" He asked while running a hand down Kirby's back.

Kirby sat up a bit, trying to pull Gary's vest off. "I'll kick your ass, that's what."

Gary laughed as he put his arms over his head in order to help Kirby undress him. "I'd like to see you try." He unbuttoned the white dress shirt he wore under his vest and watched as Kirby pulled off his thin Bullworth t-shirt.

"I'm serious, don't tell anyone." Kirby ran his hand over Gary's chest before pulling the white shirt off, looking unsure of what to do after that.

"Why do you care so much if people know?" At this point Gary wasn't sure what to do either and settled for unbuttoning the smaller boy's pants, looking at his face for any signs of disapproval.

Kirby squirmed awkwardly, but didn't make any move to stop him. "Are you kidding? My friends would be disgusted."

Taking that as an okay, Gary continued and unzipped the boy's pants, tugging them down to his knees. "You need better friends."

"I have great friends," Kirby replied with a glare. "Dude, close the door or something."

"Tch, why don't you get off me, then? Or close it yourself." He forgot how annoying Kirby was. Then again, he didn't know a single person who didn't annoy him at some point.

Kirby moved to let Gary up, trying to push him off the bed. "I'm not going over there like this."

"Like what? With your pants around your ankles?" Gary got off the bed, closing the door and flicking the lock into place. "There, happy?" He returned to the bed, crossing his arms and shooting Kirby a mock glare.

Kirby glared back, kicking his pants off and into the floor. "Don't make fun of me. Take yours off, too."

"Make me." Gary reached for Kirby's boxers, tugging on the edge of them. He still couldn't tell if he felt anything for the boy, but he doubted he did. This probably wasn't anything more than hormones going awry. If anything, he would've rather had Petey.

Did he really just think that? Did he really want Femme-Boy sitting there in his boxers, embarrassed and complaining about being cold?

Shivering a little, Kirby reached over to unbutton and unzip Gary's pants, pulling them down. He couldn't help wondering how far he should let all this go.

Gary squirmed; they were finally getting somewhere and he could feel his body reacting to Kirby's touch. He pulled the smaller boy closer. Judging by the tent in his boxers, Kirby was way more into it than he was. Sliding the jock's boxers off before situating him in his lap, Gary looked him over. He wasn't all that bad looking, pretty lean and toned from football season.

Kirby hissed a little at the feeling of the cold air, grabbing Gary's shoulders. He was fine with doing whatever the hell Gary wanted to at that point, as long as they did _something_.

Meanwhile, standing up from Jimmy's desk, Petey checked the time with a yawn. "I'm pretty tired, Jimmy. I'm gonna go to my room and pray Gary isn't doing anything creepy in there."

"Alright. You need me to come with you or anything?" He felt a little disappointed that Petey wanted to go and not stay the night like he had offered.

"You look like you need this pretty badly," Gary pointed out smugly as he ran one hand up Kirby's thigh while placing the other on the small of his back. He smirked as he felt Kirby shudder and his muscles twitch under his touch.

"Sh-shut up," Kirby demanded, adjusting himself in Gary's lap and gasping at the contact.

Trying to stop himself from yawning again, Petey nodded. "If you don't mind," he said with a shrug, walking out.

"Sure thing, Pete." He followed him down the hall, having to grab the smaller boy's shoulder now and then to steady him.

Gary had to bit his lip to keep from making any noise when Kirby shifted in his lap, putting just the right amount of pressure on his groin. "Damn Kirby, would you hurry up and do something?" He saw the look of hesitation in the jock's eyes and slid his hand further down to rest on his ass.

"Don't rush me," Kirby snapped, yanking the other boy's boxers down and trying to calm his nerves. "What the hell am I even supposed to do?"

Petey laughed, giving Jimmy an apologetic look when he had to help steady him for the third time. "Told you I was tired." Remembering that he had locked the door earlier, he pulled his room key out of his pocket and unlocked it before pushing it open.

Gary gave him a skeptical look. "What're you supposed to do? How about jerk me off or something, jeez." He looked towards the door when he heard it squeak in protest and grinned. "Petey! So good of you to join us." His grin faltered when he saw Jimmy, but he quickly regained it. "Ah, Hopkins. You must be the reason Petey looks so tired. Guess you won't be joining us after all."

Jimmy felt his face scrunch up at the sight in front of him. Was that really Kirby and Gary sitting there naked? _That _was something he could've lived without seeing. He gave Petey a rushed farewell before all but sprinting back to his room, feeling a little guilty for ditching him. But what else where you supposed to do when faced with such a horrible sight? As if Gary didn't hate him enough.

Kirby made a surprised noise rivaling one of Petey's before shoving Gary away from him and getting dressed as quickly as he could. "I thought you locked the door!"

It took Petey barely more than a few seconds to register exactly what was going on, and even less time to ignore Gary's greeting and rush after Jimmy. "Don't just leave me with them!"

Gary laughed, so hard it hurt and he had to clutch his sides. "P-Petey has a key!" The look on all the boy's faces was priceless! There would never again be such a perfect moment! He snickered all through putting his pants on and standing up. "Poor Femme-Boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Petey sighed as he bought a soda and sat on the ratty couch in the commons room, flipping through the book he'd rented for the thousandth time. Gary had started showing another weird symptom: mood swings. That morning, he had woken Petey up and given him breakfast, not making one snide remark the entire time. That had been almost terrifying by itself, but when Petey finally finished his food and went to take a sip of his milk, Gary decided to smack it out of his hand and get it all over him. Throughout the rest of the day, Gary had been going from one extreme to another without any warning at all, so Petey ended up just doing his best to avoid him. Even Jimmy didn't feel like hanging around in case Gary showed up, so Petey found himself with plenty of free time. Still, the only thing he could think to do was look through the book again and again, hoping to figure out what to do about Gary.

Where the hell was Petey? He had gone through all the trouble of buying a costume for him for Halloween, and now he was just gonna skip out on him? How ungrateful, he thought Petey would've loved it for sure, since he apparently loved pink so much. Going back to the dorms, Gary finally spotted Petey on the couch in the commons room. Of course he had to be in the most obvious spot. "Hey! Femme-boy!"

Petey practically winced at the sound of Gary's voice. He really wasn't in the mood for this. "What, Gary?"

"Tonight's Halloween, you need to try your costume on." He said as he grabbed Petey's wrist and roughly pulled him up off the couch.

Petey stumbled to his feet, giving Gary a distrusting look. "You got me a costume? What is it, a shirt with a giant bulls-eye on it?"

"You wish." Gary mumbled as he all but dragged the boy to their room. "It's in the bathroom, go try it on."

Not seeing any way out of the situation, Petey shook his head and went into the bathroom, picking his costume up from the counter. "...Gary."

"I said to try it on!" Having angry mood swings was by far Gary's favorite act.

"I don't wanna put on a rabbit costume!" Of _course _Gary had to go into one of his terrifying mood swings at a time like this.

"It suits you." Gary said as calmly as he could. He wanted to throw Petey off as much as he could. Walking into the bathroom, Gary pulled off Petey's Bullworth vest and started on the buttons to his pink shirt.

Petey felt his face get hot as he smacked Gary's hands away. "Quit! I'll put it on if you go away!"

Gary crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Change, now."

"Not with you watching," Petey insisted, losing a little of his confidence. He could always tell when he was about to lose an argument.

Shoving Petey hard against the sink, he practically growled. "I told you to do something."

Petey yelped and tried to back away, but the sink didn't leave him much room to move. His lower back was throbbing with pain where he'd hit it, but he tried to ignore it as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, avoiding looking at Gary the whole time.

Gary's eyes roamed over Petey's bare chest. His hands itched with the urge to touch, but he resisted. What was so appealing about the effeminate boy, anyway?

After pulling his shirt completely off and tossing it aside, Petey snuck a glance up at Gary, praying he would finally move out of the way.

Satisfied with having roughed the boy up, Gary backed off. "It's getting dark, put on the costume while I change in the room." Gary walked out and over to his bed, changing into what was probably the best costume in existence. Nothing was better than being an all powerful dictator. Adjusting his hat, he took a look in the mirror. Grinning, he decided that he looked better in the uniform than even Hitler himself.

Petey let out a sigh of relief and finished changing into the costume, leaving the hood down and walking out. "There, are you happy now?"

"Ears up, bunny boy." He looked Petey over, grinning. He looked better than expected.

Petey pulled the hood up without a fight, not feeling like arguing any more that night. "Fine. Are you really dressed as what I think you're dressed as?" Gary always knew how to pick the most offensive costumes. It was so embarrassing. Which was multiplied even more by the bunny costume, of course.

"Duh, now let's go." Once again dragging the poor pink boy, Gary walked out of the boy's dorms. "Now, where to start?"

"We're just gonna end up getting pranks pulled on us," Petey muttered.

"Now now Peter, you know we'll be the ones doing the pranking. Let's find Hopkins." With a lopsided grin, Gary set off on his search.

Following Gary with what must have been the millionth sigh of the day, Petey waved when he saw Jimmy hanging around the fountain, dressed as a skeleton. He almost expected to be ignored, since Jimmy had been trying so hard to avoid Gary that day.

"Ah Hopkins, I see you found the costume I left for you."

"Yeah, why'd you do it anyway?" He was confused at first by Gary's apparent random act of kindness, (pfft, right) but he didn't see the harm in wearing it, after checking it for itching power and the like.

"Gary got me a costume, too," Petey said, frowning. "Why couldn't I have one like that?"

Gary just laughed. "Why don't you two play nice now while I take care of business?" He had a certain football player to visit, and he wanted to make sure he was wearing his costume too. Once he made the trek across campus he crossed the football field and headed over to the jock's hangout where his note had told Kirby to wait for him. He slowly opened the door and peered into the dimly lit space.

Kirby jumped a little when the door opened, squinting to see who was there. He had been waiting for Gary for forever, and if this was some dumb prank, someone was getting some poundcake! "Gary?"

"Yeah, it's me. Why don't you turn on some lights in this place?" He stepped into the room, and walked towards where he could make out the boy's silhouette.

"Because I didn't want anyone coming in. The guys would wonder why I'm here."

"Did you wear your costume?" Gary asked, stopping in front of Kirby.

"Yeah, you damn creep. How did you even know what size to get everything in?" Kirby squirmed. The costume felt even more uncomfortable with Gary standing right in front of him. He knew Gary was weird, but a _cheerleader's uniform_? Really? Then again, Kirby had still put it on...whatever, still Gary's fault.

Gary snickered as he flipped on the closest switch. Kirby was simply stunning, the uniform he'd stolen from the girl's locker room really did fit him well, and in all the right places. "Hm..." He took in every detail slowly, letting his eyes linger in some places.

"Don't stare. I asked you a question." Crossing his arms, Kirby realized how much more embarrassing this was than when he had just tried the outfit on by himself. He had a strong urge to turn the lights back off, but that would only get Gary to make fun of him even more.

"Lucky guess." He said as he leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against Kirby's.

Kirby returned the kiss, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Gary's damn smug face. He still wasn't over how horrifyingly embarrassed he was after what happened last time, but...well, he had to admit he was enjoying everything up until that point. And there was no way something like that would happen way out in the football field, right?

Gary ran his hands down the boy's legs. They were surprisingly smooth, had Kirby shaved his legs for tonight? Licking his lips, he slid his hands up Kirby's thighs, stopping when his fingers brushed up against something lacy. No way, was Kirby wearing what he thought he was wearing? He broke the kiss to look at the boy, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that," Kirby demanded, his face going red. "It just...it went with the costume!"

"Is that so? Where did you get them?" Gary asked as he pushed up Kirby's skirt. From what he could see, he guessed that more than just his legs had been shaved.

"None of your business!" Kirby went back to squirming, glancing at the light switch. Darkness was starting to sound awfully inviting.

"Did you ask?" He hooked his thumbs on the sides of the lacy panties, and slowly pulled them down, "Or did you take them?"

"Took them," Kirby muttered, unbuttoning Gary's jacket.

"I figured as much, from who?" Stepping back from Kirby, he rebuttoned his jacket. "Let's go, I have some things to take care of."

"None of your business. And I'm not going anywhere dressed like this." Trying not to look as disappointed as he really was, Kirby huffed and pulled the panties back up before tugging his skirt down. "I changed into it when I got here."

"Come on, a cute wig and no one would even recognize you. Or...did you not want to stop?" Gary was feeling sadistic, and Jimmy could wait.

"You already know I don't wanna stop, idiot."

"Then we won't." He pulled Kirby to his feet before shoving him against the closest wall and kissing him roughly.

Kirby barely stopped himself from moaning as he grabbed Gary's hair and pulled it, arching up against the other boy a little. Alright, so maybe he liked being treated a little rough. Gary didn't need to know that.

Shuddering at the feeling of Kirby's hand twisted in his hair, he took the boy's lip between his teeth and bit down. Kirby really did moan this time, arching against Gary more and trying to get him out of his jacket.

Sliding the jacket off and tossing it aside, Gary continued his assault on Kirby. He grabbed the hem of the skirt, yanking it and the light pink panties down with it.

He had no idea where his hesitance from the other day had gone, but Kirby knew he wanted this. He pulled Gary's shirt off before dragging his nail's down the taller boy's chest. Hissing at the sensation, Gary bucked his hips into the smaller boy's, groaning at the friction it created. Kirby shuddered, already almost panting. He didn't even _care_ what happened at this point. "Gary, let's fuck."

Gary scoffed. "Do you even know how to fuck?" It's not like he'd done it before by any means, but at least he knew the basics of what went on. He'd done his research in case the opportunity ever arose with Petey.

"Ugh, yeah! Just lay down and I'll prove it! You're such a jerk."

"A jerk, huh?" Gary did as Kirby asked, or demanded really, and laid on the bed. "Well?"

Kirby blinked. He hadn't actually expected Gary to listen to him. "Well uh...undress!"

Taking the rest of his costume off, Gary looked at Kirby expectantly. "You gonna wear that top all night?"

Giving Gary a glare, Kirby pulled the small top off and walked over to the bed. "Just drop the attitude for a while."

"What attitude? I have no idea what you could mean." Gary smirked, loving the way Kirby scowled at him, but didn't do much more than that.

"Don't play dumb with me. Why are you so weird?" Kirby crawled over him, feeling a little nervous again but trying to ignore it.

"Maybe you're the weird one, ever thought about that?" Gary questioned as he grabbed Kirby's hips tightly, his blunt nails digging in ever so slightly.

Kirby shuddered, trying to keep up his glare. "I'm not. This was all your idea."

"Was it? You're telling me you had no intention of going through with this? That I'm forcing you? We can quit now, if you're scared." He knew that did it, Kirby wouldn't back down from being called chicken.

"I'm not _scared_. Especially not of you." Kirby leaned over him, pressing their lips together and wrapping his fingers around his erection. He'd show that jerk he wasn't scared.

Gary gasped into the kiss, grinning and nipping at the boy's lip. "Glad to hear it."

Frowning at the taller boy and beginning to move his hand awkwardly, Kirby wondered why he even wanted to do this. All Gary ever did was piss him off and embarrass him, so why did he even like the guy?

Starting to pant, Gary grabbed onto Kirby's hair with one hand, pulling him down roughly and biting into his shoulder.

Kirby hissed, tightening his grip a little more than he meant to as he felt a little blood run down his shoulder. "Damn it Gary!"

Hissing and bucking his hips, Gary practically growled. "_What_?" If he wanted bitching, he would've gone to Petey. You never got anything without sacrifice, and Kirby would learn that eventually. Dragging his nails down the boy's lean thighs, he gripped his legs, attempting to get the boy into the right position for what he wanted next.

"Don't leave any marks!" Kirby let the other boy move him, but not without a few muttered insults.

"Shut up. You wanted to fuck, so let's fuck," he said as he pushed the boy down onto him.

Kirby dug his nails into Gary's chest with a yelp. Fuck, that hurt! "You said you knew how to do this," he growled through clenched teeth.

"No, you said you knew how to do this." It was starting to get annoying, Kirby had better do something before Gary lost interest. Why had he ever thought the football player would be a good lay?

"Well it _hurts_. Let go."

"Ugh, whatever." He rolled his eyes as he pushed the boy out of his lap. What a waste of a good Halloween.

"This was a stupid idea anyway. I don't even like you." Kirby grabbed the clothes he had worn to the clubhouse and got dressed, not bothering to pick up the cheerleader's outfit before stomping out.

Getting dressed he followed the boy out. "You seemed to like the idea of fucking with me, but oh well." He grinned sadistically. "I wonder what the other players will think when they see that outfit and those _panties_ in their hangout."

"They won't think anything about me, that's for su-" Kirby froze, looking back at Gary. "You better not tell them anything. They wouldn't believe you, anyway."

"Are you so sure about that? They must have suspicions after all, what with your strange fascination with others' shoes, and...poundcake." Gary wasn't too sure about the last one, but judging by the look on Kirby's face he'd done his job.

"You better just stay away from my friends, Gary! Th-they don't think anything like that about me!"

"Are you sure? You seem pretty fucking gay to me." He slid an arm around Kirby's waist as he led him across the field.

Quickly shoving him away and glancing around to make sure no one saw, Kirby scowled. "I'm not gay. Don't touch me."

Gary snorted, and kept walking. "Seriously? After everything that happened you're going back to that? What a weak argument, you're no fun. Look, just stick to the plan and I'll keep my mouth shut."

"I already did all the shit you asked me to. All my friends hate Jimmy already. What _else _am I supposed to do?"

"Just don't screw up." Being around Kirby was mentally exhausting, the kid had nothing going for him in the intelligence category. Not even bothering with a farewell, Gary adjusted his hat and set out looking for his favorite rabbit.

Kirby sat on the bleachers with a sigh, running his hand through his hair and starting to regret even listening to that psycho.

In the meantime, Petey had lost Jimmy a while back after a few kids realized just who was pulling pranks on them. Jimmy just happened to be a faster runner, which ended with him being the only one that managed to get out of there...and that left Petey getting shoved into a trash can, where he was now stuck. Oh well, at least he was already expecting something like this to happen _sometime _that night.

You'd think that a boy (even though slightly smaller than most) in a pink rabbit costume would be easy to spot, but you'd be wrong. Petey was no where to be seen, he hadn't even gone back to the dorms to change like Gary had first suspected. When Gary finally spotted the other boy, his face broke out in a grin. "Femme-boy! Just who I wanted to see!" Gary walked over, leaning over the boy and putting his hands on either side of the trashcan. "How'd you manage this one?"

"Well me and Jimmy were playing some pranks on people..." Alright, it was mostly Jimmy, but at least this way it didn't sound like he got shoved in a trash can for something someone _else _did. And why did Gary always have to get that close to him when he was in an uncomfortable position? "I've been here forever, help me get out."

"Sure thing." Not wanting to make much of an effort of getting the boy out gently, he merely tipped the can over, laughing at Petey's indignant shriek and flailing of limbs.

"Jerk!" Petey sat up, rubbing his cheek where he hit the ground. That was gonna bruise for sure. "Why do you have to be like that?" Not really expecting an answer, Petey stood up and brushed himself off, thankful there wasn't anything particularly nasty in the trash.

"If you must know, I've had an awful night, dearest Peter." Putting his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder he led him back to the dorm.

"Huh? What happened?" For a moment Petey wondered if Gary's Halloween was as disappointing as his was.

"You know Kirby? He's surprisingly a tease, don't go for him." He wasn't sure why he was bothering to explain, he didn't even like Kirby, he just hated when he didn't get what he wanted.

Petey frowned. "I don't like guys. And you were probably a jerk to him. Most people don't put up with that, you know."

"You do, and that's why we're such good friends." He laughed as he shut their door behind them. Sometimes he just cracked himself up.

"Are we really friends?" He couldn't actually remember if he'd heard Gary mention them being friends before. It was true, though, he put up with more from Gary than anyone else had ever managed to.

"Meh, I guess so." He laid on the bed, putting his arms behind his head. "You have fun screwing around with Jimjam?"

Petey pulled his costume's hood down as he sat on his own bed, looking confused. "Another weird nickname for Jimmy? I guess we had fun, until...you know. The trash can."

"I hope you got more action than I did." Gary smirked, knowing full well that nothing had gone on between the two. He just liked getting Petey flustered. "You gonna change?" He questioned, ignoring Petey's rushed babble about how he wasn't gay and that he and Jimmy were just 'friends.' Pfft, right.

"You're so immature, Gary." Petey grabbed his pajamas and went into the bathroom before taking the costume off, glad to finally get out of it. "Why are you so interested in what I do, anyway?"

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to the bathroom. He easily pushed the door open, Petey obviously wasn't expecting to be walked in on. He smirked at the sight before him. "You didn't wear anything under the suit?" Nothing but a pair of pink boxers anyway, classy.

Petey squeaked and put his pants on as quickly as he could, giving Gary his best glare. "Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"

"No, not really. What're you so afraid of me seeing, anyway?" He smirked. "Or maybe...it's what I wouldn't see?" Oh Petey, making fun of him never got old. He was much more fun than Kirby. Football players just weren't his type.

"Oh, that's _really _mature. First I'm gay and now I'm secretly a girl?" After hurriedly pulling his baggy pajama shirt on Petey felt much more confident, crossing his arms and giving Gary a serious look.

"Are you saying you aren't?" Gary matched his stance, putting on a much more menacing face.

"I'm not a girl," he replied, backing up a little.

He narrowed his eyes, putting on a facade of suspiciousness. "Prove it, then." On the inside he was beaming; this was probably the most fun he'd had all night.

It took a second before Petey actually registered what Gary was suggesting, but as soon as he did, he was _very _ready to stop being stuck in the tiny bathroom with him. "No way!"

"What's the matter, Femme-boy? You scared of what I might find out about you? That maybe you belong in the _girls' _dorm?" Gary felt himself becoming agitated with the smaller boy, although he wasn't too sure why. Maybe all those fake mood swings were finally getting to him.

"Quit it, Gary. You're kinda freaking me out." This was a little odd, even for Gary. It didn't feel the same as his usual teasing. Petey tried to squeeze past his roommate and get to their room.

Nearly slamming his hand against the door frame to block Petey's path, Gary growled. "Then what's the problem, just prove that you're not a girl, and it'll all be over." He practically hissed his words.

Petey flinched, trying to duck under Gary's arm. "I-I'm not showing you anything."

"Why not, _Peter_?" Invading his personal space, Gary moved closer, trapping him in the bathroom.

"_Stop _it, Gary."

"Make me." Backing Petey up against the wall, Gary leaned in, his lips a hair's breadth away from Petey's. He stared at the boy for a moment, taking in the confused eyes and barely trembling bottom lip.

At that point Petey had pretty much given up on getting away, but that didn't mean he had to give Gary the attention he was looking for. He avoided looking up at him, turning his head to the side as much as he could.

Gary's eyes roamed over his exposed neck, that same itching feeling in his hands. Reaching up, he ran his fingers down Petey's neck and over his collarbone.

Petey jumped at the unexpected contact, gasping a little out of surprise. "Gary?"

He didn't bother answering as his eyes moved, along with his hand, down Petey's clothed chest. Shuddering a little, Petey tried to pull the hand away. What was Gary up to?

Gary withdrew his hand from Petey's chest, only to pull up the hem of his shirt and slide his hand under it, almost shuddering at the contact with warm skin. Petey dared to glance up at the taller boy, trying to figure out if this was just something else to mess with him, but he couldn't tell anything from the way Gary was looking at him. Something still didn't feel right, but he had to admit he was almost actually _enjoying _it.

"You know..." Gary paused to study the exposed skin of Petey's stomach, "I can see why Jimmy wants you. I never really thought about it before." Gary felt light-headed; what was he saying? He felt sick, like he was in a dream.

Petey was almost instantly ready to launch into an explanation of how he and Jimmy were just friends, but then he registered the rest of Gary's statement. "Wh-what? What are you trying to say?"

"Well...I don't really know." Gary closed his eyes and leaned forward, putting almost all of his weight on the smaller boy. He was just so tired.

Squirming a little uncomfortably, Petey tried to get Gary to stand up straight. "Maybe we should just go to bed..."

Gary nodded slightly, his head resting on Petey's shoulder. He just couldn't think straight, it was like whenever he tried to there was this weird fog that just kept everything from coming together. He felt like laughing.

Petey helped Gary get to his bed, still as confused as ever about what had gotten into the other boy. "Um, get some rest, okay?"

His eyes felt so heavy, but...nothing. Had Petey said something? He wasn't sure. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of what was happening. Why did he feel like this? Petey gave him a worried look, fidgeting a little. He wanted to help somehow. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

Gary just sighed and closed his eyes. He wished Petey would just be quiet. It was so noisy all the time, he couldn't sleep. All those fucking voices, trying to help with his plans. Why couldn't everyone just leave him the hell alone?

Still worried but figuring he wasn't going to get anywhere else with Gary, Petey finally gathered up the courage to climb into the bed next to him and lay down.

Snuggling up to the warm mass next to him, Gary finally relaxed. It still felt like forever before sleep finally took him, his mind always racing.

* * *

The next morning, Petey had been nagging Gary since they woke up to go see the nurse after his weird behavior the night before. Finally, Gary got tired of arguing and gave in, visiting the nurse after their first classes of the day.

The nurse didn't take more than a few minutes to tell him he had a mild form of insomnia, and not much longer to give him some medication to take. He really wished he hadn't brought Petey with him, then he could've just hidden the pills in his desk drawer or something. But _no_, now Petey just had to take it upon himself to keep up with the pills. And to make it worse, Petey vowed to make him take the damn things every night.

After managing to lose Petey and escape his lectures about taking better care of himself, Gary decided to check in on the cliques. It had been about a week since he'd started going through the motions of his plan, he needed to make sure everyone was still on his side, or at least not on Jimmy's. As of yet the cliques hadn't confronted Jimmy about bashing them, and until they did they wouldn't realize that Gary had fed them a bunch of bullshit, if they ever did. Only when Jimmy sorted everything out would step two be put into action. He'd caught word that Jimmy had helped the nerds fight off the jocks by using their 'secret weapon' so he hoped that wouldn't screw up his plan, he would have to wait and hadn't seen much of Kirby since the incident in the jocks' hangout. Did he miss the kid? Nah, no way. He probably just missed fooling around. He was nearly to the doors of the main building when he heard a shriek, and then one of the younger students running out from behind the school, Russel stepping out shortly after with a handful of small bills in his hand. That's when it hit him. "Hey Russel!"

Russel stuffed the money into his pocket before blinking in confusion and looking around, finally catching sight of Gary. Weird, this kid never said anything to him before. "You're talking to Russel?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. You know that Jimmy kid?" Man, this guy was an idiot.

Russel had to think for a moment before nodding. He was pretty sure he knew who Gary was talking about, anyway.

"Well the other day I heard him saying something obscene about your mother concerning barnyard animals." Gary wondered if he should've used some small words, because judging by the look on his face Russel was having a hard time processing all that.

He wasn't exactly sure what obscene meant, but Russel knew he didn't want anyone talking about his mom! He cracked his knuckles, growling. "Russel will smash him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Spicey here! This is just a quick author's note here to tell everyone thanks for the lovely reviews, we really appreciate them all. c: And to all of you rooting for different pairings, I'd just like to say that there should be plenty more Gary/Petey and Gary/Kirby, and maybe a bit more Jimmy/Petey (If I can convince Ookami to write it with me, that is. XD).

* * *

Everything was going according to Gary's plan, Jimmy was still annoying as hell, but as long as he thought things were going well for him then it was alright. Jimmy was slowly winning back the trust of the cliques, the only ones that still hated him were the preps, but who did those guys really like, anyway? Gary was feeling pretty good as he just sat back and watched his plan unfold. He figured it wouldn't be long before he was king of the school. But recently he'd been having thoughts. What then? What would happen after he was king? Nothing, exactly. He'd still just be Gary, a student at Bullworth academy. He'd still be nothing once he left the school's grounds.

Petey watched Gary with a concerned look. All he had been doing lately was thinking. And with Gary, that was never a good thing. Petey had all but forgotten about his book of symptoms for a while; at the moment he was just worried about two things: what Gary was planning to do, and Gary himself. He never knew what to say to the other boy anymore, though. "You okay, Gary?"

"I'm fine," he absentmindedly answered the boy as he kept thinking. What was the point of anything anymore? He wouldn't be remembered for taking over the school. Sure he'd be labeled as head boy in the yearbook, but what good was that? If he wanted to be remembered then he'd have to do something much bigger. The pills Petey had been making him take for insomnia weren't doing much good, since he was still up most nights planning. He just couldn't let Jimmy get ahead. He needed to plan for everything. His head hurt most of the time now too, and it made him irritable. Even Petey was wary of being around him recently. Kirby was still annoying as ever, too. That night on Halloween, which seemed like an eternity ago wouldn't leave him mind. He saw the boy everywhere. In the dining hall, in the gym, even in class. It was like Kirby wanted to confuse him. He knew he didn't have feelings any where close to love for the boy, but there was definitely _something_ there. He caught Kirby looking at him, too, so he knew the feeling was mutual. If he wasn't so busy keeping up with Jimmy, he might've pursued the boy a bit more. Although Petey seemed to pick up on the tension as well. He'd always stick to him like glue whenever Kirby was around, as if to put Kirby off. He would've felt smug if it were under different circumstances. He was getting paranoid, as if all those things he'd read about in Petey's little book were coming true. But he was _not _crazy. No matter what people said, he was a genius, and he'd show them all. Starting with stood up from his seat on the couch in the commons room. "Let's go, Femme-boy."

"Where are we going?" Petey stood up, following his friend to the door. Gary could say he was fine all he wanted, but he could tell something was bothering him. _More _than just one thing, most likely.

He shrugged as he walked out of the dorm. In all honesty he had no idea, he just felt like doing something. He was restless, and he wanted to be aware of everything that was going on. For all he knew Jimmy had found out about the plan and was plotting his own revenge. No, Jimmy was too stupid for that. And he'd already made Petey convince Jimmy that he was harmless. What a laugh. He glanced at Petey to his left. The boy was chewing his lip, a sign that he was thinking about something pretty hard. "Spit it out, Femme-boy."

"You just...seem pretty out of it right now. I just wanna know what's wrong." He really hoped Gary didn't take that as an insult, with how testy he had been lately. He was starting to act more and more strange.

"Things are getting complicated." He said it easily as he slung an arm around Petey's shoulders, but on the inside it was wearing him down. The stress of believing everyone was out to get him was staring to get to him. He needed an outlet. "You seen Kirby anywhere?"

"No," Petey said with a hint of annoyance. Gary always told him when something was getting to him, so why couldn't he just do that now? "I'm here, can't you talk to me?"

"Help me find Kirby." By blatantly ignoring the smaller boy, Gary hoped he would get the hint and move onto another subject. He made he way to the football field hoping the team or at least Kirby would be practicing.

Petey followed but didn't bother replying, feeling a little stung by Gary's very obvious 'no.' And of course Kirby had to be sitting there on the bleachers, probably resting after practice. There was no way he was as patient with Gary as Petey was, so why did Gary always insist on being around _him_?Kirby finished off the last of his water before noticing the two boys and waving a little. "Hey."

He smirked and strode over to the boy. "Hey," he greeted in return before sitting down next to him. "How was practice?" He didn't feel awkward in the least, but he could tell Kirby did by the way he was wringing the bottle in his hands.

Shaking his head, Petey didn't wait long before wandering off, wondering why Gary even asked him to took some work, but Kirby managed to make himself look Gary in the eyes. He wished the jerk felt as uncomfortable as he did, but oh well. "It was fine. You still dragging that guy everywhere?"

"Yup, he's much more_ willing_ than you are." He leaned back against the bleachers, propping his elbows up on them.

"Well sorry if I'm not willing to be your damn dog." Kirby scowled a little. The jerk only wanted to make him jealous.

He shrugged. "I'm not after a dog. Petey is just easy to manipulate. You're a little more of challenge, but not by much."

"Fuck you. You can't manipulate me."

He kissed Kirby's cheek and laughed. "That's just the thing, I already have."

Glaring, Kirby shoved him away and stood up. "Then you sure as hell aren't doing it again! I'm not playing your games anymore!"

"Did I say I was going to do it again? I missed you Kirby, I see you everywhere and it's killing me." It took all of Gary's strength not to laugh,. Was Kirby really gonna buy this shit?

Kirby's glare faltered a little. "Well you don't _act _like it's killing you."

"I hide things pretty well. Don't go." Oh, he was good, and Kirby was easy. If he kept Kirby around it would be for the sole purpose of screwing with him. This could go well, Petey and Kirby were so different and yet the same. Petey was already wise to Gary's antics but went along with him any way, and it seemed like Kirby might just turn out the same way.

"I can't talk right now. But...maybe later, I guess. If you're serious about this."

"Who's your roommate?" He wasn't sure why he'd never thought to ask Kirby that, he supposed it was because they'd never gone to his room before.

Kirby rolled his eyes. Gary always said such weird things out of nowhere. Whatever, he could stay for a few more minutes. "His name's Trent."

"Oh, that bully, I know him. I see him out at night a lot, so I'll come by and see you tonight, alright?" He stood up and smiled down at Kirby. "How's around eight sound?"

He wondered for a second if Gary knew how suspicious his smile always looked. "I guess that's fine. But don't try to pull anything like the time we went to your room, got it?"

He smirked. "Fine, but from what I remember you were the one all over me. Later." He grinned at the shorter boy before getting off the bleachers and heading back up the steps. He wouldn't let Kirby go, but right now he felt like Petey needed some attention.

Kirby just rolled his eyes before heading back onto the field to get back to practice. He could worry about Gary's intentions later.

Now then, where would Petey have gone? He'd already been back by the dorm, and there was no sign of him. Same for the dining hall. Gary went through his mental check list before deciding the library should be his next stop. He went through one of the large doors and scanned the room. No sign of the little Femme-boy. He made his way through the winding shelves to find what he was looking for crouched down in front of the last row of shelves. "There you are."

Petey jumped, dropping the books in his arms and giving him a disapproving look as he began picking them up. "Gary, I'm busy. Don't sneak up on me."

"Busy with what?" He didn't bother apologizing as he leaned over to try and get a better look at the books.

"None of your business," he replied as he held the books against his chest and stood up. "I just needed some stuff for my classes."

"Well are you done? This place is boring." He actually couldn't remember a time that he ever needed to be in here.

"No one's forcing you to stay in here." Gary was such a pain sometimes, but Petey had most of the books he needed already, so he went to the desk and checked them out.

He tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Petey act sickly sweet to the woman on the other side of the counter with that innocent look. The only difference between Petey and himself was that Petey really _was _that fucking sweet. Sick.

After putting the books into his bag, he glanced at Gary and walked out. "What's up with you?"

"What ever do you mean?" He used his sweet sarcastic voice as he batted his eyelashes at the shorter boy.

"Don't give me that." Petey shook his head and went back to their room. "Forget it, I'm not in the mood for this."

"What _are _you in the mood for," he purred suggestively as he sat on Petey's bed.

Petey crossed his arms, wishing Gary couldn't make him blush so easily. "I'm in the mood for you to get off my bed."

He just laughed. "Just get on mine, I don't mind. Hey, what do you think of me anyway, Femme-boy?" He knew it came out of nowhere, but this way he was more likely to get a straight answer out of the skittish boy.

Sighing and plopping down on Gary's bed, Petey thought for a moment. "You're manipulative, sneaky, cruel and unpredictable. And you're my friend."

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. He held his stomach as he laid back on the bed, still trying to hold it back. That was not what he was expecting at all!

Petey groaned, laying on his side and covering his eyes with his arm. He was nice enough to call Gary his friend after all that and he _still _got made of? How embarrassing. "Shut up! Your bed smells gross."

He grinned, still laughing. "You smell gross!" He nearly tackled the smaller boy as he nuzzled his neck. "Thanks for being honest."

Petey squeaked and struggled to get away instinctively, only holding still when he realized Gary wasn't doing anything horrible to him. "What? Do you really mean that?" he asked as he looked up at the taller boy suspiciously.

"Sure do." He said as he grinned down predatorily at Petey.

Petey sat up, scooting back to lean against the headboard. If Gary asked, he was just trying to get comfortable, of course. It wasn't like that grin made him more nervous than running into one of the bullies at night. Really. "Then you're welcome."

He ran his hand up the boy's leg, inwardly grinning when he shivered. "You know, I bet Jimmy would be pretty jealous if he could see this."

"Jimmy is just my _friend_," Petey said exasperatedly as he pulled his legs up to his chest and out of Gary's reach.

"Whatever you say." Gary let out a yawn before pulling Petey's legs back down and laying his head in his lap.

"He is, and I'm tired of you making comments about it," he said as he tugged on Gary's hair playfully.

"What're you gonna do about it, hm?" He asked as he turned his head and nuzzled the boy's crotch.

Squirming, Petey pushed the other boy's head out of his lap. "I don't know, take self defense lessons and beat you up?"

He grinned, leaning up and nipping at Petey's neck. "You struggling under me sounds really hot." Gary laughed and ran his tongue over his neck.

"Y-you would think so," he said with a shudder, grabbing Gary's shoulders and trying to push him back.

"Why are you fighting it so much?" He laughed. "You still wanna die a virgin?"

Petey honestly had to think about it for a minute. It wasn't like Gary was ugly, and while he wasn't attracted to guys, it wasn't like he was completely disgusted by the idea. But...this was _Gary _he was thinking about, and Gary knew how to make anything about ten times more complicated than it normally was. But how could he explain that to Gary? He avoided the other boy's gaze for as long as he could, but he still couldn't come up with an answer. "I won't die a virgin," he muttered.

"That's not really the answer I was looking for, but I'll take it." He pressed his lips to Petey's as he got closer, pushing the boy further onto his back as he straddled him.

Petey panicked but returned the kiss anyway, not even sure _why_, when this could've easily just been another one of Gary's pranks. Being pinned down wasn't doing anything to calm him, either.

He ran his tongue along Petey's lip as he settled himself on his lap. Gary smirked down at him. He was so red in the face it was almost adorable.

Squeezing his eyes shut and barely opening his mouth, Petey tried to stop his mind from racing so he could think for a second. This was a bad idea. It had to be.

Gary took it as an invitation and slide his tongue into Petey's hot mouth. This was going far better than Gary had expected, maybe the Femme-boy did have some feelings for him. Too easy. Shuddering, Petey tentatively put his hands on the other boy's shoulders and did his best to keep up with the kiss. After what felt like an eternity, Gary finally broke the kiss, panting. He grinned at the flustered boy.

Petey still held onto his shoulders, catching his breath before opening his eyes and giving Gary a confused look. "Why are you even doing this?"

"Why not? I really like ya, Femme-boy. Otherwise why would I keep your annoying ass around all the time?" Petey really couldn't argue with that logic.

If Petey had been more in his right mind, he would most definitely have argued that _he_ was the one choosing to stay around Gary all the time, but oh well. "I know what you're doing...you can't sweet talk me and expect me to believe all of it like everyone else does. I know you better than that."

"Then you should know that I'm not sweet talking you." He sat up, getting off of Petey and leaning back against a wall. "I've been thinking a lot, you know. And you're curious, right? Well how about I tell you a few things?" He watched the boy's expression closely as he waited for an answer.

"Yeah...of course I wanna know what you're thinking."

"I'm scared." That's all he felt like saying at this point. He would base the rest on Petey's reaction.

Petey sat up, trying to decide what he could even say to that. It was so unlike Gary, he wasn't sure what to make of it. "What are you scared of?"

"Of being forgotten. Is that lame?" He didn't really care if it was, that was really what he was afraid of most. He knew it happened to everyone, just like dying.

"Gary..." Standing up, he wrapped his arms around the taller boy and hugged him. He wasn't sure how Gary would react, but he had to do something besides just sitting there. "No one'll forget you. How could they?"

He blinked and put his hands on the small of Petey's back. "That's why I'm doing this, so no one will forget me. I want to make a mark on something."

"Gary, you need to listen to me. You're starting more trouble than you can handle. It'll get out of your control eventually."

"No, you don't get it. I've gone through it a million times in my head. You just watch, everything has been set in place. It won't be much longer now. Jimmy is doing everything according to my plan. Just don't interfere." He crossed his arms, letting Petey know that there was no sense in arguing.

Petey sighed, laying his head against Gary's chest. "I worry about you. All the time."

He ran his fingers through Petey's surprisingly soft hair. "You don't need to worry, I've got it under control. Every possible detail."

"No, Gary. You just think you do. Something can always go wrong."

"Shut up, Femme-boy. You can't change anything. You're too much of a wimp. Just go to sleep." Damn Petey irritated him sometimes. If he said he had things under control, then he did, and Petey needed to learn that.

Petey went back to his own bed without arguing and laid down, pulling the comforter over himself. "Fine. But you can't control everything."

"You'll see." He briefly wished Petey would've stayed in his bed before lying down on his side and closing his eyes. Petey didn't give much of an answer besides a sigh before quickly falling asleep.

Again, Gary laid in bed for hours, sleep never coming to him. He thought of what Petey said; did he have everything planned out? What if there was a flaw? What if his plan failed and Jimmy was remembered instead of him? If left a bad taste in his mouth. He felt sick thinking about an idiot like jimmy being looked up to. Would even Petey leave him for Jimmy? What about Kirby? He'd seen them talking a few times. His head hurt and he was exhausted. He kicked off his blanket and got out of bed. He opened the drawer of Petey's desk and took out his bottle of sleeping pills. As much as he hated to admit it, the pills really did help him get to sleep, when he was actually trying to. They put his thoughts to rest, and actually let his body relax. He popped two into his mouth, swallowing them dry, before getting back into bed. As he drifted to sleep only one thought crossed his mind. Whenever he took his pills, he never dreamed.

* * *

Dr. Crabblesnitch was frowning even more than usual, if that was possible, as he spoke to his secretary. He still couldn't believe the stunt that Gary Smith had pulled, and the finale to it all was even more ridiculous; it would take forever to have that skylight replaced. But for now, there was still the decision of what should be done about Smith. "I can't do anything short of expelling him after all this, Miss Danvers. We need to call his parents."

"I'll get right on that, sir. How did we manage to catch onto this so late?" She shook her head, frowning. This school really was out of control. "And now we're also left with the problem of having no head boy. I would suggest Jimmy again, but he's made his fair share of trouble around the school as well."

"Just give the position to that Kowalski boy, at least he's quiet. We just need to get this place calmed down."

"Alright, I'll inform him as soon as possible. Now then, how soon should we have Gary's parents pick him up?" She picked at a hangnail, frowning even more when she chipped her nail polish. Why had she ever decided to work at a dump like this?

"As soon as they can. Call them this afternoon, he should be out of the hospital by then."

"How's he doing? The Hopkins boy seemed fine after the fall. My goodness, what possessed them to fight on top of a building, anyway?" She shook her head, thankful that she had been born with intelligence.

"That would be because Smith broke his fall," he said with a bit of a grimace. "Anyway, he had some pretty nasty cuts, but the doctors say he'll be fine."

"I almost feel bad for the boy, but I suppose that's what he gets. Maybe he'll learn to behave now. It's hard to believe such a young boy could be so devious." It really was a wonder, Gary had everyone fooled, even them.

"And especially a boy from _my _school." It was pretty insulting that something like this had happened right under his nose. "Well, we can't fret over this forever, and we both have work to do, so it's best to just drop it for now."

"You're right." Mrs. Danvers returned to her desk and began the arduous job of contacting parents, filling out the necessary paperwork and finally fixing that hangnail.

* * *

Petey sighed with relief when the doctor finally allowed him to go into Gary's hospital room. He had been worried sick ever since he heard about what had happened, and even though Jimmy was fine, he just couldn't rest until he made sure _both _of his friends were alright. Even with Gary in the hospital, he still felt the same slight nervousness he always felt when the other boy was around. He sat in the chair next to the bed, fidgeting with his sleeves. "Hey Gary."

The hospital was so fucking _boring_. The nurses wouldn't let him get out of bed, the food sucked worse than at Bullworth, and the fucking gown? Don't even get him started on that. He was half asleep when he heard the door open. He turned his head to see none other than Femme-boy at his bedside. "Well well Petey, come to see if I'm still in one piece? I'm touched." He may have been sore, but he still felt good enough to tease the boy.

"Why did you have to pull something like that, Gary? You could've _died_." Petey almost winced at the way his voice cracked a little. He had really worked himself up over all this earlier, before he had known Gary would be okay. "How do you feel?"

Gary snickered. "I see puberty has finally come your way." He propped himself up on his pillows and crossed his arms. "Anyway, I'm fine."

"Be serious." Only Gary could still make snide remarks at a time like this. It was almost endearing. "They're probably gonna expel you...where will your parents take you?"

"Back home, probably. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, Femme-boy." He laughed bitterly. "Think they'll remember me for a while?" He really wished Petey hadn't mentioned his parents, he was not looking forward to going home at all.

"How far away is home?" Petey had to force himself to stay calm. Why did the thought of Gary leaving scare him so much? "No one's gonna forget you."

"I don't live very far, I'd say...a few miles outside of Bullworth." He didn't have to wonder why his parents sent him to Bullworth instead of the high school in his own town. They couldn't stand their son being home.

"Do you think...maybe I could come see you sometimes?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear Petey say it. That he would miss him, that he needed him. Someone needed him.

"Because I want to see my friend," he replied, putting his hand over the other boy's. Gary could make fun of him for it all he wanted, he didn't mind much at this point.

"More than Jimmy?" He'd been wondering recently who Petey actually liked better. He looked down at Petey's hand before taking it in his own.

"More than Jimmy," he said with a nod. "But that doesn't mean I'm helping with any revenge plans you come up with."

"Revenge? Come on Pete. Why would I plan revenge on a school I don't even go to anymore?" Although the thought of revenge had crossed his mind a few times since yesterday

"Because that's just how you are. Oh, so I'm Pete again? It's been a while since you've called me that."

"I guess you're right." He grinned. "What? You like Femme-boy better?" Hearing the door open again, Gary looked over and had to hide his smirk. "Kirby? Fancy meeting you here."

Petey was about to protest, but he fell awkwardly silent when he saw who had walked in. Kirby narrowed his eyes at their hands, shoving his own into the pockets of his jacket."Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead."

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you." He laughed motioned for Kirby to come closer to the bed. "Never thought I'd have so many visitors. I must be more popular than I thought," he said as he grinned at the two.

Petey hurriedly tried to pull his hand away from Gary's, frowning. "Don't joke around.""Tch, don't stop flirting on my account." Kirby walked a little closer, leaning back on the wall next to the bed. "What's the deal, Gary? Are you getting kicked out?"

Grabbing the hem of Kirby's shirt, he tugged him onto the bed. "Yeah, probably. Sucks, I was just starting to like old Bullworth. And my wonderful friends of course." Laughing, he put his arms around the two boys, grinning stupidly.

Shifting uncomfortably under the glare Kirby was giving him, Petey leaned closer to Gary. "Yeah right. You hate our school.""Get off," Kirby ordered, rolling his eyes but not making much of an effort to get away. There was no way he was letting that wimp get all of Gary's attention.

"It's not that I hate it exactly, it just doesn't have very favorable conditions if you get what I mean. Ah well, I come visit now and then." He ran his fingers through both boys hair. "Hope you two don't miss me too badly, you can always jerk off thinking about me."

Petey blushed furiously and crossed his arms as Kirby practically mirrored him. "Shut it," Kirby said with a glare, his face still red. "You're so damn full of yourself."

He grinned evilly. "I'm sure you want to be full of me too." He laughed as the two smaller boys blushed even darker than before.

Petey gave him a look that practically _begged _him to shut up as Kirby shoved his arm off and stood up. "Get some rest, you creep. I'll see you later."

"Bye, love you too, sweetheart." He gave Kirby and innocent smile as he pulled Petey closer.

Petey just groaned in embarrassment, shaking his head as Kirby gave him another death glare and practically stomped out. "What are you trying to pull? Are you dating Kirby now?"

"No way." He put an arm around Petey's neck. "You know you're the only girl for me."

"Charming," Petey said with a snort, shaking his head. He scooted away from Gary when a nurse stepped in and gave them a strange look."Visiting hours are over, sweetie. You'll have to come see your friend tomorrow." Looking slightly uncomfortable, she didn't wait long before excusing herself from the room."Guess I better go. I'll visit you later, okay?" After saying his goodbyes with Gary (if being teased about being shy counted as goodbyes, anyway), Petey reluctantly went back to the boy's dorm and headed to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Gary's parents were notified of what their son had done, they quickly (although grudgingly) made plans to head to the school and speak with the headmaster. After a rather long meeting despite having already made up their minds about how Gary needed to be dealt with, they made their way to the boy's dorm where they had been told their son was waiting.

Finally out of the hospital, Gary was allowed to stay one last night at Bullworth, mostly to just pack up his things before his parents came to get him. He fucking hated it, his parents were probably complaining about how much of a burden he was for making them drive the whole twenty minutes to the school.

Walking into the room, Gary's father frowned. "Son. Do you want to explain why you've been causing trouble _again_?"

Gary stopped packing, and looked over his shoulder. He didn't have to look to know who it was. "Dad."His mother stood next to her husband, her hand loosely in his. "Gary, why did you have to do all that?" She loved her son dearly, but sometimes she just couldn't handle him.

"I don't care what his damn reason is, he messed things up for himself again. I'm sick of this, Gary. You have a problem and we can't trust you to take your medication on your own."

"Adam, please, we should listen to what he has to say." She managed to conceal a wince when her husband's grip tightened harshly around her hand."He doesn't care what I have to say. He's knows I'm fucked up." He cramped the last of his things into his bag before facing his parents.

"There isn't one more excuse he can make, and you're not making any for him!" After taking a moment to calm down, Gary's father shook his head. "You're going to Happy Volts. Today."

"But Adam, that isn't what we agreed on!" She frowned, pulling her hand away."You know he does whatever he wants. When am I leaving?" He wasn't sure which was worse.

"Don't argue with me, Catrina! You're leaving right now. Get your bags and tell whatever friends you have goodbye."

"I already said my goodbyes, _Dad_." Picking up his bag, he pushed past him to go outside and to the car. Catrina frowned and followed her son, hating how dysfunctional her family was.

After everyone was in the car, Adam drove to the asylum, not bothering to speak much during the car ride. Parking the car and going inside, he didn't waste any time before asking about admitting a patient and starting to fill out the paperwork.

Turning back to look at Gary, Catrina offered him a small smile. "I missed you, Gary." Her gaze faltered when she was met with a cold stare. "I meant to visit you, but...you know how your father is. I promise we'll come by more often to see you here. You can call whenever you need me.""Yeah right." Gary didn't hate his mother. His father was a different story, however. He knew his mother loved him, but she was just too submissive to put up much a fight with his father. He got out of the car, dragging his bag out with him.

Catrina and Gary barely made it into the building before Adam finished filling out the papers and handed them back in. "Get my son in the system, he needs to stay here tonight."

"Of course, sir." The small woman behind the desk quickly entered Gary into the online system. "If I can just get you to slide your card through the machine, we'll take the payment for this month now."Catrina hugged her son tightly, hating that she had to leave him there. She wanted him to know that she still loved him, even if it seemed like she was abandoning him."Yeah yeah Mom, I get it, you can lay off now." He was cold to her, but they understood each other.

Adam did as he was asked before sliding his wallet back intro his pocket and turning to his wife and son. "Don't stand around forever."

Catrina frowned. "You should give your son a proper goodbye.""Like I even want him to." Gary crossed his arms. "So which shit hole is my room?"

"There, you see? He doesn't care. Now let's go. They'll tell you where your room is, Gary."

"Tch, whatever. Have a nice fucking trip." God, he hated his dad. He was always such a prick."Gary please don't talk like that..." When Gary cursed it reminded her of Adam, and she did _not_ want her little boy to grow up to be like his father.

Shaking his head in annoyance, Adam took his wife's hand and led her outside and to the car. "Let it go, Catrina. We're leaving."

"Yes, dear..." She grudgingly got in the car, feeling guilt creep into her chest as she watched happy volts slowly disappear from sight.

As soon as the doors had closed behind his parents, two men in white uniforms grabbed Gary's arms on either side and all but dragged him to the showers, where he washed and changed into his new stark white clothes.

"You done yet, kid? We need to take you to your room."

Gary just crossed his arms as he walked out of the dressing rooms. "Take me away."

* * *

Petey sighed heavily as he looked around the entrance of the asylum. He had rushed there as soon as he heard around the dorm that Gary's parents had been planning on taking him there, and the path to get there was much more confusing than it should've been. After standing around to calm his nerves for a moment, he headed to the receptionist's desk. "Hi, Mom."

Petey's mother, Amanda, smiled warmly at him. "I figured it wouldn't be long before you came by. You're here to see your little friend, right?" After being a stay-at-home mom for the past fifteen years, Amanda had decided to get a part time job since she no longer had her boy at home. She wanted to work close-by in case he ever needed her. She just couldn't let go of her little Petey.

"Yeah...do you know if he's been doing okay?" Honestly, he had half expected her to be concerned about his choice of friends after Gary was admitted. But if she was calm about it, he wasn't complaining. "I'm worried about him."

"He seemed fine when they brought him in. But my goodness, his father is very intimidating." She handed him and key and lowered her voice. "I'm supposed to have someone escort you there, but I'm sure you can handle it on your own. His room is down this first hall here, make a right and it's room 108."

Petey nodded, wondering for a moment if Gary's father could possibly be more intimidating than Gary himself. "Thanks, Mom. I'll see you later," he said with a small smile before following her directions to the room and unlocking the door. He opened it slowly and stepped inside, feeling nervous when he realized Gary probably wouldn't be in the greatest mood at the moment. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the bed his friend was laying on, if you could really _call _it a bed. Everything was so worn-down here. "Gary? Are you asleep?"

"Alright, call if you need me." She gave a small wave to her son before turning back to the mountain of paper work. Everyone here was so unorganized, so many files had just...disappeared. Ah well, back to work.

After Petey spoke, Gary cracked open an eye and gave the boy a slight smirk. "Well I'm not now."

Petey sat next to his friend and hugged him tightly, feeling his eyes sting a little. Of course he had wanted Gary to stay close by, but not like _this_. How embarrassing...he didn't want Gary to know he was so upset over this when Gary himself seemed fine with it. "Why did your parents put you here?"

Settling his hands on Petey's hips, he scoffed. "My parents didn't want to deal with me, that's all."

"Gary...it's okay if you're upset, you know."

"Why should I be upset? I didn't want to go home, after all." Repositioning himself so that his head was in Petey's lap, he grinned up at him. "Besides, you can come see me more this way."

Squirming a little uncomfortably, Petey frowned. "I guess I can, but I don't want you to be locked up."

"I can get out anytime I want." He honestly wasn't sure if he could or not. He supposed the plotting would relieve some of the inevitable boredom about to come his way, though.

"Don't cause any trouble," Petey said, running his finger over the other boy's scar. "That's what got you in this mess in the first place. Do what you're supposed to so you can get out and come back to school."

Closing his eyes, Gary shuddered. "You know, that's getting me kind of hot. You shouldn't stop." Changing the subject to fluster Petey; now that would be something he would miss doing all day.

Petey blushed, continuing to run his finger along the scar. "I mean it, Gary, you better get out of here soon. Our room is...really quiet, now. You know, you've still never told me anything about this scar," he added as an afterthought. He had always been a little curious about it. None of his own scars were so interesting; just some scrapes from being clumsy when he was younger.

"It's not really an exciting story." Petey's fingers were soft, like a girl's. He wanted to say it, but the feeling of Petey touching him that way just...took it right out of him.

"That's okay. Not everything about you has to be exciting," he said with a smile, laughing a little.

He smirked, keeping his eyes closed. "But then I'll ruin your little fantasy about me."

Petey scoffed. "What fantasy? That you're a super villain? I think you've already proved that one true."

Gary laughed. "Have I already made it to super villain level? Well I deserve a reward for that, don't you think?"

"A reward?" He knew this conversation would probably lead somewhere ridiculous, but Petey couldn't help being a little curious. "Like what?"

"Like a kiss." Opening his eyes, he grabbed the front of Petey's sweater vest, pulling him down at an awkward angle until their lips met.

After letting out a surprised squeak from Gary's sudden movement, Petey relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning into the kiss. He still couldn't figure out exactly how Gary felt about him, but this would be good enough for now.

Gary wasn't quite sure how to angle his head in an upside down kiss like this, but Petey didn't see to notice it. Deciding to go further, he ran his tongue along Petey's lips, hoping he would get the idea.

Shuddering a little, Petey opened his mouth a bit. That was what Gary wanted, right? Not sure what else to do, he ran his fingers through the taller boy's hair. Sliding his tongue in, Gary shuddered at the sensations. Petey's mouth was hot, and he wondered how good that mouth would feel on…other places. Squirming and tugging on Gary's hair, Petey sucked on the other boy's tongue, accidentally biting it a little and hoping Gary didn't mind.

"Mm!" Gary didn't mind at all. When had Petey gotten so brave? This situation had gotten a lot hotter than Gary planned on as he switched their positions.

Blinking when his back hit the mattress, Petey turned his face away to break the kiss and sat up a little, supporting himself with his elbows. "Someone could walk in, Gary."

"Who's gonna walk in, femme-boy? Are you chickening out now?" He was a little irked, to say the least. He had just started getting into it.

"Well...someone who works here could," Petey muttered with a frown, shaking his head. "I'm not chickening out. Go ahead."

He grinned and couldn't stop himself from laughing. "I fucking love you, femme-boy." He leaned down, nipping at the boy's neck before giving him a very noticeable hickey on his collarbone.

Petey shuddered as he tried to figure out if the way his heart just sped up was from what Gary was doing to him, or what he had said. "S-sure you do. What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm marking you. I can't have Jimmy thinking that you're up for grabs now that I'm gone." Now then, that sweater vest really needed to go, along with that horrible pink shirt he was always wearing.

"You better not have really left a mark," he said with a sigh, already trying to think of ways to cover something like that up. "And how many times do I have to tell you Jimmy's _just my friend_? Besides, he's been too busy for me lately."

"Yeah, well I don't want him getting any ideas, understand?" Having totally lost the mood, Gary sat up and sighed.

"You're such a baby," Petey mumbled. Why was it so easy to get on Gary's nerves? He wasn't even sure what he did wrong this time.

"If I'm so awful to be around why don't you just get the hell out?" He clenched his fists, giving Petey a glare.

"I didn't say anything like that," Petey replied, watching Gary cautiously as he sat up. "You don't have to be mad."

"I'm gonna unpack, so you can go whenever." He didn't know when his mood had turned sour, but for whatever reason, he was pissed.

"Okay," Petey said flatly, looking away from his friend as he stood up and walked to the door. Why the hell did Gary have to be so confusing all the time? Petey never knew how he was supposed to act around him.

Laying back down on the bed he put his arms behind his head. This place sucked. He glanced at Petey one last time before sighing and closing his eyes.

Closing and locking the door behind him as he left, Petey returned the key to his mother at the front desk and hoped he didn't look as disappointed as he felt.

"Thanks for letting me see him."

"You're welcome, hun. I'll let you in to see him whenever you want." She smiled at her son, but the strained look wasn't lost on her. Just what did that boy mean to her son?

"I really appreciate it." He forced a smile before giving her a quick hug and walking out, ready to get back to the dorm and try not to think about Gary for a while.

Amanda watched her son leave, and as curiosity got the best of her she looked up Gary's file and proceeded to call his mother.

* * *

Back at Bullworth, Trent had just come back from getting his lunch money quota of the day, and all but threw himself down on his bed. "Kirby? Aren't you normally at practice?" That stupid jock was always on the field.

"I wasn't in the mood today. What do you care if I go to practice or not?" Kirby glared at the bully. He wasn't sure where the hell Gary was now, but from the rumors he'd been hearing, all signs pointed to the asylum. Why did that asshole have to get himself into all this? Kirby didn't even have anyone to take his annoyance out on now. Besides his roommate, of course.

"Did I say I give a shit? I just hate having you here is all. Why are you so fucking moody?" He rolled over on his side to get a better look at the small jock.

"Well I don't exactly wanna look at your ugly mug all day, either. You can just go somewhere else. And I'm not _moody_."

"Why don't _you _get the hell out? Go suck some jock's dick, I know that's what you have that building out there for." Trent snickered when he saw Kirby's face heat up.

"Fuck you!" Kirby sat up, giving the bigger boy a threatening glare. "I'm not a fag like you!"

"You're pretty defensive about it. You telling me you've never kissed a guy? Or thought about it?" He laughed. This is why he loved being a bully.

"You're the one bringing it up!" He didn't feel like dealing with this right now, damn it. "Just leave me the hell alone."

"Make me." Trent sat up, giving the boy a smug look. "Well?"

The only thing that was pissing Kirby off more than Trent's teasing was the fact that it reminded him of exactly who he was trying _not _to think about at the moment. Gritting his teeth, Kirby walked over to the other boy's bed and clenched his fist before trying his damn best to knock all of the bully's teeth out. "Just shut _up_!"

He growled, spitting blood on Kirby's shirt. "You actually hit me?" He could barely believe it! Glaring, he got up from his bed and threw himself onto the smaller boy, knocking him to the ground.

Wincing and shoving against Trent's chest in an attempt to get out from under him, Kirby couldn't help smirking a little. "Brilliant deduction! You must be some kinda genius!" Alright, he didn't know where the hell an insult like that came from. Maybe Gary had started rubbing off on him a little.

"You little twerp!" Not having much variety to his insults, Trent decided to just do what he did best and punched Kirby in the stomach, hard. Already out of breath from being tackled, all Kirby could manage to do after the punch was yelp and grab hold of the bully's hair, yanking his head back. It was a wimpy move, but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. Hissing, Trent grabbed the front of Kirby's shirt, repeatedly slamming him against the hard floor. Kirby groaned when his head made impact with the floor, feeling dazed. He had the urge to attempt to scramble out from under the other boy, but his pride wouldn't let him loosen his grip on the bastard's hair.

"Let go!" He didn't stop, only hit Kirby harder against the floor until he was panting and his arms screamed at him to stop.

His head hurt, damn it. Releasing Trent's hair to try to pry the bully's hands away from him, Kirby shut his eyes tightly. His head was pounding, but he didn't even feel like stopping at this point. Shoving himself off the smaller boy he glared down at him. He looked so fucking helpless laying under him like that. Kirby opened his eyes to glare up at Trent, sitting up and trying to steady himself when a wave of dizziness hit him. Grabbing a fistful of Kirby's hair, Trent studied his glazed over look.

"Bastard," Kirby growled. Even talking was making his head ache at this point.

"You're the bastard." Trent leaned in closer, feeling the small boy's hot breath on his lips. There was no way this kid was straight.

Letting his eyes slip closed again, Kirby tried to focus on standing up. His stupid legs needed to stop being so weak. Trent just watched him. He'd never noticed how...cute Kirby was before. Frustratedly swatting at the hand holding onto his hair, Kirby continued his struggle to stand. Stepping back, Trent huffed and walked out of the boy's dorm. He'd had enough of Kirby for today.

"Dumbass." Finally Kirby managed to get up long enough to lay comfortably on his bed and take a much needed nap.

* * *

Sitting with Petey in the dining hall, Jimmy decided to risk Edna's cooking and helped himself to a bowl of...something. "So you went to see Gary today?"

Petey nodded as he grabbed an apple from the basket on the table and took a bite of it. "I still can't believe his parents just left him there. I know he has problems, but it's just...like they don't even care."

"Maybe they don't care. And so what? My mom doesn't give a shit about me, she hasn't called in months. It's not that big of a deal really." Daring to take a bite he was surprised when he didn't instantly burst into flames or something else horrible.

"That's just not how it should be, though." Maybe he was just a baby, but Petey couldn't imagine how he would feel if his mother just stopped calling him. "Oh well...as long as he's there, I hope it helps him a little. He got really mad at me when I was there, even though he was fine a few minutes before."

"Didn't you say you were reading a book about that kinda stuff a while back?" After a few more spoonfuls of...that stuff, Jimmy decided that it wasn't fit, since his tongue was going numb.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I can do the moment it happens. I don't know if there even _is_ anything I can do." Finishing the rest of his apple and frowning tiredly, Petey scratched at the hickey Gary had left on him. He had tried his hardest to cover it up when he first saw it, but eventually he had to just pretend it wasn't there.

Glancing at where Petey was scratching, Jimmy nearly choked on the slop he had been trying to swallow. "Is that a hickey?"

Jumping at the sudden increase in volume and feeling his face heat up, Petey nodded. He figured Jimmy just didn't want to say anything, but apparently it had just taken him this long to notice. How embarrassing.

"Don't tell me...Gary?" He didn't really even have to ask. He didn't know what those two had going on, but it was creepy as hell as far as he was concerned.

"Yeah," Petey replied with another nod. "Jimmy...I don't know what to do."

"What are you even supposed to do? Just leave him, he's not your responsibility you know. Besides, he treats you like dirt. You deserve a way better guy." He wondered if Petey would take the hint.

"If I don't help him, no one else is going to. And besides, who else would want anything to do with me, Jimmy? I'm so boring I can only keep Gary's interest half the time, and during the other half he just wants to hang out with Kirby." Great, and now he was whining about everything to Jimmy? He wished he could just suck it up and at least _pretend _to be as indifferent about his problems as Jimmy and Gary were.

All thoughts of flirting had ceased. "Wait a minute...Gary and Kirby? You've gotta be joking, Pete." Since when was the tiny jock into guys? Well he did like shoes an awful lot for a guy...and there was that weird thing with pound cake.

"You've gotta remember that time we walked in on them," Petey said with a frown. "He showed up when Gary was at the hospital, too."

"Yeah...I guess I kind just blocked that outta my memory. Just forget 'em, they deserve each other. You can do better." Kirby was a lot like Petey in a way. He wasn't as much of a wimp, but he was just as easily manipulated. But Gary made it seem like everyone was that way. If Gary could do one thing, it was to make people do what he wanted. Even Jimmy could admit that he fell for all Gary's games.

"I'm just...kinda jealous, I guess. I mean, Kirby acts like he doesn't want to be anywhere near him, so why is Gary even interested in him?"

"Maybe Gary likes the chase? You should make him jealous right back." He could totally use this to his advantage. Maybe he'd learned something from Gary, after all.

"Make him jealous?" That could end really well, or...well, really violently. But what if Jimmy was right? It wasn't like Gary would suspect he was trying to do something like that. It just wasn't how Petey usually did things. Of course, he still didn't know what to do on his own. He almost missed having Gary around to tell him what they'd be doing for the day. "How would I do that?"

"Like this." He grabbed Petey's arms, pulling him closer from across the table, and kissed him. Petey froze, not even trying to move away. How many people were planning on kissing him today, anyway?

Jimmy frowned when he didn't get a reaction and sat back. "Sorry." He was such an idiot, of course Gary would have Petey on too tight of a leash for him to even think about anyone else.

After a moment of thought, Petey leaned further forward and lightly pressed his lips against Jimmy's before sitting back. "You really wanna help me make Gary jealous?" He felt a little like a jerk for asking Jimmy to do something like that for him, but Jimmy _was _the one that offered. It wasn't like he was leading him on or anything, right?

Jimmy grinned and nodded. "I meant what I said. Now, when are you going to see Gary again?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks weren't all that eventful for Petey, really. The only thing worth noting was all the failed attempts at making Gary jealous by starting rumors of something going on between him and Jimmy. He was sure Kirby would've found out and run off to pass the news on to Gary, but there hadn't been any mention of it in any of his recent visits to the asylum, and that was _not _something Gary would've just let go. Mostly all they accomplished was confusing the hell out of the other students. At least most of them were home for the summer, though.

For Gary, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the things Kirby was telling him about Petey and Jimmy. What was even harder was stopping himself from strangling the pink-shirted teen whenever he came to visit. He had suspicions that Jimmy had convinced Petey to play this jealousy game, and as much as he didn't want to play into their hands, he was starting to lose control. The thought of that pug-faced Jimmy putting his hands on _his _femme-boy was becoming too much to deal with. He needed some kind of outlet. Luckily for him, there was a knock on the door. Hopefully that would bring the outlet he needed.

"Come in," he mumbled. He almost felt bad for whoever was on the other side of that door, with the terrible mood he was in.

Petey couldn't help but frown. Gary's voice sounded a little different than usual. He hoped it was nothing to worry about as he forced the frown from his face and opened the door, stepping into the room. "Hey, I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

Gary scowled, he didn't expect Petey but he'd take whatever he was given. "The hell do you want?"

"I told you, to see if you're doing okay. I can come back some other time if you're gonna be cranky." He could see Gary was definitely in one of his moods, but it didn't seem like something he needed to be too worried about. Then again, maybe the rumors had finally gotten back to him. The thought made Petey a little uncomfortable now that he actually considered it; making Gary jealous was an entirely different game when he was right next to you.

"Oh no, Peter," he chirped, slinging an arm over Petey's shoulders. "I couldn't be happier to see you." He grinned deviously, leaning in closer to the teen. "I need your help, in fact." He saw the confusion flicker through Petey's eyes and snickered inwardly.

This wasn't sounding good at all. He didn't have much of a choice but to hear Gary out, though. Hopefully it wouldn't be _too _unpleasant. "My help with what?"

"My escape, of course!" Gary made it sound as if he'd just asked Petey to help him with his homework, not most likely break several laws.

Petey could practically feel the color drain from his face as he laughed nervously, patting Gary's back. "That's, uh...that's a good one, man. What do you really need help with?"

"Oh I'm serious, Peter. More serious than I've ever been." He moved away from Petey to look out his barred window. "I'm busting out. You saying you aren't up to it?" He'd planned to just give Petey a hard time, but it wasn't as satisfying these days since the boy could just leave if it became to much for him, which really ruined it for Gary. Though he was serious about escaping, Gary decided that regardless of how it turned out, just the look on femme-boy's face was enough.

"Gary...where do you think you're going to go? You'll get caught." Petey had never met anyone else who was so good at making terrible decisions, except maybe Jimmy. Gary was so much harder to deal with, though. "I don't know what you expect me to do."

"Well your mom works here, right? And she gives you a key to get in here, doesn't she?" Gary stroked his chin deviously. "Well what if you happen to _forget_ that key on my bed? And I just _happen_ to find it and make my escape during the night?" The plan was all coming together in his head. The thoughts coming almost too quickly for him to keep up. He could feel the adrenaline rising as he thought of slinking through the sterile hallways, slipping past the night orderlies and beating the system.

Watching Gary's expression change as he formed his plan, Petey could tell there wasn't much hope of changing his mind. Still, he could try. "But you still don't have anywhere to go once you leave. Your parents would send you back."

"Who says I'm going home? I'll come stay with you, of course." He hated to admit that Petey was right, but well...Petey was right. He really didn't have a place to go, and no way in hell would he ever go home. Outright demanding that he stay at Petey's place was more or less something he'd just blurted out.

"_My _house? My mom would have you brought back here the second she saw you, Gary."

"Then just hide me." He was becoming agitated with Petey's refusal to help him with his plan. Petey wasn't _supposed _to say no to him.

Petey sighed. He really did want Gary to be happy, but he could already imagine how many problems could come from doing something so reckless. "I...guess I could try."

Gary grinned. "Great. Just set up a place for me, and when you're done, leave the key here."

This was going to be a disaster. Petey gave a nod to show he was listening. "Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it. I'll know more when I get to your house. You should get started on it." Gary motioned towards the door, indicating it was time for Petey to get to work.

Not bothering to try hiding the grim look on his face, Petey followed the unspoken order and walked out. As soon as he heard the door click shut and lock, Gary laid down on his uncomfortable cot, continuing to muse over his escape plan.

* * *

"Ugh, Kirby! Get your shit off my side of the room!"

Kirby scowled. His stupid roommate had been doing nothing but complain and bug him lately, and it was starting to really piss him off. Most of the things Trent did pissed him off, though, so that wasn't saying much. "It isn't _on _your side."

"It obviously is!" Trent kicked the football gear over to what he decided was Kirby's side of the room. "Now keep your shit over there!"

"You're a complete idiot," Kirby muttered as he picked his precious helmet up and brushed it off.

Trent rolled his eyes, shedding his shirt and heading into their shared bathroom. He couldn't wait to get out of this rat hole of a school. Though when he really thought about it, it frightened him a little. Where would he go after high school was over? College? He scoffed as he studied his face in the smudged mirror.

Annoyed at the lack of reaction, Kirby left their small room, all but slamming the door. He didn't have an exact idea where he wanted to go, but it didn't take long before he found himself on the path to Happy Volts. Maybe seeing Gary would clear his mind.

Gary startled awake when Kirby finally knocked on his door, and immediately a scowl graced his once peaceful features. Who the hell had come to wake him up? "What?" he growled as a greeting, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's me. Don't get pissy," Kirby said as he unlocked the door and stepped in, rolling his eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Gary did actually enjoy the company, not that he'd ever let Kirby or Petey know that.

"Well I'm obviously not here to enjoy the scenery. Why do you think I'm here?" He sat on the cot, kicking his shoes off. "Roommate's being annoying again, so I left."

"I'm gonna guess sex, but I'm not in the mood. Sorry Kirb," he teased as he sat up, resting his head on the jock's shoulder. "What'd he do now, princess?"

Looking embarrassed, Kirby gave the other boy a shove. "Shut up. He was just being an ass."

Gary laughed wholeheartedly. "That's nothing unusual. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I didn't even come to talk about it. I just wanted to see you. Have you been in bed all day?"

Gary shrugged. "Pretty much, nothing better to do in this place."

"Don't they let you go out sometimes?" Sometimes Kirby really doubted how legitimate the institution actually was. Gary never had anything but complaints about it. Though, as Kirby thought about it, Gary complaining about everything possible wasn't anything new.

"Yeah, but all I do is sit outside on a nasty old bench. Doesn't matter anyway, I'll be out of here in no time."

"Oh yeah? They set up a release date for you already?" If that was true, he figured Gary must have done some damn good acting lately.

"Nah, of course not. It's been like what, a month? Petey is helping me bust out of here." Gary smirked as he watched a range of emotions pass though Kirby's eyes.

Why the hell would Gary have asked that wimp for help? He was screwing around with Jimmy! Kirby narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say. "Why him?" And of course that brilliant response was the best he could manage to come up with. He hated how much Gary could piss him off.

"Simple, he's my bitch." Gary was pleased with himself for being able to keep a straight face. "Do you think you'd be better for the job?" He planted a chaste kiss on the jock's neck, loving the way his muscles tensed against the feather light touch.

"Bastard," Kirby practically growled, grabbing a fistful of Gary's shirt and kissing him. "He's with Jimmy _all the time_ now. Obviously you don't have as much control over him as you think. You might as well just stop pining after him."

Gary smirked, nipping at Kirby's lower lip. "You really believe all that shit? Petey has it bad for me. Jimmy is just trying to fuck with me through him. Once I'm out all that'll change. And you didn't answer my question," he mused, pulling the smaller teen into his lap.

"I don't have to answer it. You already know I'm not your bitch." Frowning in annoyance, Kirby smacked the other boy's hands away, refusing to budge.

"Hn." He nuzzled the jock's neck. "I meant if you had a better idea of how to get me out of here."

"Well...not really," he admitted. "But where are you going when you get out? With him?"

"Probably. That part I'm not totally sure on. Got any suggestions?" He watched as the jock thought, using the distraction as an opportunity to slide him into his lap.

Kirby glared a bit, but he didn't bother trying to stop Gary again. He was busy thinking. "There's always the clubhouse at the football field."

"Hm, I don't wanna take the chance of running into a teacher, or worse, Jimmy." He really didn't want to see Jimmy's ugly-ass face first thing when he got out of this place.

"Well there's no way my parents would let you stay at my house."

"Hm, any other hideouts?" He doubted he would ever go anywhere Kirby suggested, but a back up was always useful.

Kirby made a valiant effort to think of a good place for Gary to stay, but in the end all he could do was shrug. "I can't think of anyone that would willingly hide _you_."

"Gee, thanks." He pouted, but he wasn't truly hurt. He was sure word had gotten around town about what he'd done at the school. He would almost be shocked if someone willingly let him stay at their place. Petey was an exception, of course.

"You know it's the truth. Anyway, stay with that wuss if you want, but I'm gonna be checking in." He couldn't stand the idea of Petey having Gary to himself all summer.

Gary laughed, hard. "_Checking in_," he managed to choked out between fits of laughter. "What's there to check up on?" He eyed the boy as he wiped false tears from his eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Kirby did his best to ignore how Gary's laugh could make anyone feel like the biggest idiot on the planet. "Yes, checking in! I have to make sure you don't do something stupid."

"Me? Stupid? Kirby, I didn't think you felt that way about me," Gary joked, taking a firm hold of Kirby's ass.

"Oh shut up. And cut it out." Kirby shifted uncomfortably before standing up. "I've gotta go."

"Already? I was just starting to have fun." Lying back on his cot with his arms behind his head, he offered Kirby a lopsided grin. "Check in on me soon?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't beat up any orderlies, or whatever you do here all day besides sleeping." Not waiting for what he was sure would be some smart-ass response, Kirby gave Gary a wave before walking out and locking the door behind him.

* * *

An aging woman with brunette curls sat waiting by the window of a small cafe in the town of Bullworth. Her skin was pale, crows feet and worry lines beginning to show around her eyes and forehead. But it was her eyes that gave away her true age, though they still shone with a certain warmness only a patient and understanding woman possessed. She held her cup of tea with both hands and let it warm her, even with the summer heat bearing down ruthlessly on the passersby outside of the cafe's air conditioned confines. Though she'd never seen the woman she was waiting for, Catrina Smith waved to a small woman whom had just walked in, and her smile was returned as the petite woman made her way over to the table for two.

Smiling, she sat down. "You're Catrina, right? I think I saw you visiting Happy Volts once. I didn't know you were Gary Smith's mother."

"Oh, yes, I am. You're the receptionist there, right? We must've missed each other every time. I ordered us some peppermint tea, I wasn't sure what you liked." Catrina felt a bit awkward. Adam really didn't like her going out and socializing, so she'd lost contact with most of her friends. To be out like this was...almost new to her.

"That's just the kind of luck I have," Amanda said with a small laugh. "Peppermint tea is fine, thank you. I'm glad we could meet up, I've been wanting to speak with you." She wasn't sure if Gary's mother would know any more about what was going on with their sons than she did, but she didn't have anyone else to speak with about it. She could tell something was strange about the way that boy made Peter act, and she needed to figure the situation out.

Catrina couldn't quite explain the feeling in her chest when Amanda had said she liked the tea, relief maybe? She shrugged it off, remembering that tea wasn't the point of this meeting. "Right, you weren't totally clear on the phone. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Was Gary misbehaving? Oh, she hoped not, it might mean that he would have to stay at Happy Volts for longer. Had they even decided on a release date? Sometimes she hated how Adam always kept her in the dark.

For a moment Amanda considered how exactly to word what she had been thinking about. "Well, has your son ever mentioned a friend of his named Peter?"

"Gary?" Catrina was a little ashamed to admit that she knew next to nothing about her son's life. She couldn't really call him at school, unless she left a note with the secretary. And 'Hi, how are you doing, hun?' on a sticky note just didn't have the same feel to it. "Well...he doesn't really talk much about his social life."

That basically eliminated any chance of Catrina being able to give her any information, Amanda realized with some disappointment. Still, if this woman didn't know what was going on with her son, Amanda felt the least she could do was fill her in a little. "Oh, well Peter is my son, and the two of them seem to be really close. He never really talks to me about Gary, though, so I don't really know what their friendship is like."

That fact that a mother, one who was as involved and loving as Amanda, didn't know everything about her son made Catrina feel better. If only a little. "It's comforting to know that Gary had at least one friend." She sighed and stared into her cup of tea. "Gary has always been a little...different from the other boys his age."

"He's been very well behaved so far," Amanda mentioned as she sipped her tea, smiling. "I'm sure you raised him right. He just needs a little help."

"You really think so?" Catrina felt hopeful, and the desperate need to form a friendship with this woman was eating away at her. "Maybe once Gary is released the two of them can get together some time? I'd be happy to have you and your family over." The second the words left her mouth she regretted it. No way would Adam ever agree to that. He was a very private person, and hated having company over.

"That would be great, I'd love to." The woman seemed a little nervous, but Amanda couldn't figure out any reason why she would be. It almost reminded her of Peter. "I want both our boys to be happy."

Catrina wondered if maybe her life was finally getting back to normal. Her spirits rose a bit when she thought about maybe being able to convince Adam that a little socialization would be good for all of them. "That's what I want, too." Catrina smiled as she rose from the table. "I'm really glad you called me, I feel much better about this whole situation, and I hope we can talk again soon." As they left the café together, little did the two women know that they would be meeting again far sooner than either of them thought.

* * *

Ever since he left Gary's room at Happy Volts earlier that day, one thing had been going through Petey's mind: where was he going to hide Gary? Obviously it was a bad idea to just let him stay in the house; there was no doubt his mother would eventually see Gary before long. But Petey would be heading home from school very soon, so where else was there for him to stay? Another thing that had crossed his mind was whether he actually _wanted _Gary at his home…not that he had much control over that. Still, it would be so strange to have one of the bullies he'd been teased by for years in his only safe haven. Especially knowing that he brought the bully there himself.

Petey shook his head, clearing the thoughts from it. Thinking about that wouldn't help anything. He closed his eyes and imagined his house in his mind, trying to think of somewhere, anywhere he could hide his friend for at least a little while. After a few more minutes of thinking, something struck him. In one of the taller trees placed in his backyard, he had a rather impressive treehouse. His dad had worked so hard to build it for him when he was younger, but Petey managed to fall out of the tree the first time he tried it out. He never did climb that tree again, but the treehouse was still there, hopefully in good condition…and hopefully it would be good enough for a temporary hiding place. Although Gary probably wasn't going to be happy about it.

Still, there was nothing else he could do. Already working out an explanation in his head, Petey steeled his nerves and headed to Happy Volts.

* * *

So far everything was going as planned. Gary was informed by Petey that a place for him to stay had been arranged, and today was the official start of Bullworth's summer vacation, which meant there was less of a chance he'd be spotted by someone that knew him. The key to his room had been 'forgotten' by Petey on the end of his cot. Once all but the few nightly orderlies remained, Gary decide it was time to take his leave. As quietly as he could, he turned the key, unlocking the metal door with a soft click. He stuck his head out into the hallway, being careful to look both ways before slipping out and closing the door behind him. Having memorized the way out, he was able to sneak past the orderlies without ever being spotted. He took a deep breath of night air before heading left towards the fence that blocked his escape. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't spot Petey right away, but relaxed when he spotted the glow of a pink shirt hiding behind the tree Jimmy had used when breaking Johnny out of Happy Volts. "Glad to see you didn't chicken out, femme-boy. You bring the blanket?" A heavy blanket was needed so he could climb up and over the barbed wire fence. Gary was, for once, thankful for the shitty town, whose asylum couldn't afford electric fences.

Petey couldn't help jumping at the sound of Gary's voice. "I brought it," he said, shifting nervously. The entire time he had been waiting, he couldn't stop himself from imagining all the things that could've gone wrong with the plan. After a few attempts, he finally managed to get the blanket over the fence to allow Gary to climb up. "I wasn't just lying when I said I would help you, you know."

Careful to keep away from the barbs, Gary slowly made his way up and over the chain-linked fence. "Just making sure," he teased, being sure to keep his voice down as his asylum issued slippers made contact with the dry ground below. "Let's get going." He helped Petey yank the blanket free of the barbs, briefly wondering if he should collect the fibers left behind. He shrugged, deciding that the staff probably wasn't smart enough to check. He turned to Petey with an expectant look. "Lead the way, femme-boy."

"Right," Petey whispered with a nod, starting the long walk to his house. Sooner or later Gary was going to find out he was staying in a _treehouse_, of all places, but he had no idea how to break the news. Holding the blanket against his chest, he wrestled with what to do the entire way home. Tell him first or wait until they got there? Which would be better?

Once in town, Gary felt it was safe to hold a conversation at a normal volume. Clapping his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, he grinned. "A job well done, I'd say. Now let's get down to business. You never really clarified where I'd be staying, and 'somewhere close by' really isn't going to cut it now." Petey's reluctance to clearly identify where he'd be staying was really starting to grate on Gary's nerves.

Well, at least that was decided for him. "It's not exactly the ideal place, but it's only gonna be temporary, I swear. I...have this treehouse in my backyard, and it's pretty big, and still sturdy, so..." It sounded even more ridiculous when he said it out loud, but all he could hope for at that point was that Gary wouldn't be pissed off about it.

There was silence for several minutes, though it felt like a lifetime to Petey. Gary's face portrayed no hints as to what he might be thinking about the situation at hand. Petey nearly jumped out of his skin when Gary started to cackle. "Well...not sure what I was hoping for, but beggars can't be choosers." And just like that...Gary was fine with it? Petey was at a loss for words. No smack to the back of his head? No yelling or lashing out? Had the asylum done something to Gary? He'd told Petey that he wasn't swallowing his medication, giving the pills to Petey to dispose of so the orderlies wouldn't find them when the rooms were inspected weekly. But had they somehow found out about it? Had they forcibly administered Gary's medication? Petey wasn't even sure what his prescription was called, or even what it was supposed to treat.

Petey was pulled from his reverie when Gary started walking again. "So are we there yet, femme-boy?" Gary yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm getting kind of tired."

"U-um, yeah," Petey stammered, still amazed at Gary's acceptance of the situation. "My house is just down the street," he added as he lead the way there.

"Great." Gary beamed as he followed the teen back to his place. "So are your folks home?" Come to think of it, Gary had never heard Petey mention anything about his father. Were they separated? He figured he'd find out soon.

"Mom is already in bed, and my dad doesn't live with us," he answered as he headed to the backyard and gave Gary his flashlight. "There's the treehouse." His parents hadn't really had a particularly nasty divorce, but he still hoped Gary wouldn't press him too much about it. He'd never really told the other boy much about what his life at home was like before.

Feeling somewhat merciful, Gary decided to drop the matter, though he'd be sure to bring it up some other time. He shined the flashlight up into the tree. The outline of a square treehouse was barely visible in the blackness. "That's it?" Gary refused to let Petey see the disappointment he felt, though he doubted he could see it in the dark, anyway. He'd hoped for something a little nicer, but Petey had said it was only temporary. Did that mean he was already working on another place for him?

Sighing, he secured the flashlight between his teeth and climbed up the boards nailed to the side of the tree. He clambered inside through the narrow hole at the bottom of the treehouse and settled on the sleeping bag Petey thankfully had the foresight to leave for him. The wooden hideaway groaned in protest of the teen's weight, but otherwise felt stable enough.

After telling Gary goodnight with as much volume as he dared with his mother asleep in the house, he crept inside and headed to his room, trying to make as little noise as possible. He had no idea where he was going to eventually move Gary to, but at least he would be able to let him in the house whenever his mother left for work. He would figure something out eventually.


End file.
